Nowhere but Here
by petrynronlover
Summary: COMPLETE The Weasleys go on a cruise. Little do they know that they will lose their 9 year old son, Ronald Weasley, who disappears along with the Granger's daughter, Hermione, when the ship sinks. Rated R for sex in later chapters
1. The Trip

**Hey everyone this is my first fanfic. This is the third time that I have started editing this story. I started this story when I was sixteen years old. I feel that my grammar has improved. Therefore I am editing the chapters to fit my new style of writing. I don't doubt that the new revisions will make my story thrive. I hope you enjoy **

Molly Weasley ran around the house trying to get her large family ready for a Muggle vacation. Her husband, Arthur Weasley, had just received a prize at the ministry. Arthur was ecstatic when he heard the news that he had won the ministry's lottery. The prize was an all-expenses paid trip on one of England's finest cruise ships. The ministry designed the trip to simulate a muggle family vacation. While the lottery was completely random the ministry felt that there was no better family to go on this trip that the Weasleys.

It wasn't every day that the ministry held a lottery for their employees. It was especially rare that a lottery would involve a muggle vacation. With so much at stake, some thought it was unwise to put wizards on a muggle vacation. What would happen if the children accidentally used magic? What if someone got hurt and they couldn't use magic? There were all types' questions that buzzed around the ministry during the time of the lottery.

While the concerns where valid, the Minister said that it was the ministry's job to ensure the safety of wizards and muggles alike. The Minister hoped this lottery would help wizards and witches want to be more involved with muggle life. The only catch to the lottery was that the winning family was required to write a report on muggle family vacations. This report would be published in the Daily Prophet and the minister thought it would be a good start to a world where wizards and muggles could live in peace.

"Bill, Charlie, are you two packed yet?" Molly asked her oldest sons. Molly was the mother of seven children and she hoped that she could rely on her eldest to take care of themselves.

"Yes mum, we have been ready for the past hour and a half!" Bill answered her with a hint of frustration in his voice after being asked for the fifth time.

Molly Weasley didn't have the energy or the time to talk to Bill about his attitude. There was too much to do at the moment. She had to make sure that her seven children were all packed, eight children if you had to count her husband. He was so excited about living with muggles for a whole ten days. He basically locked himself in his shed filled with muggle artifacts all week.

"Ha! You can't get me!" Ronald Weasley yelled at his sister while running away with her favorite stuffed animal, Ruffs. The fighting children almost knocked their mother down the stairs as she headed up to Ginny's room.

"Mummy! Ron won't give me back Ruffs!" Ginny Weasley, the youngest of the children whined to her mother.

"Ron, give her the dog please. I don't have time for this. We are supposed to be leaving in ten minutes. Everyone is not packed yet, your father is still in that stupid shed of his, and I don't have time for childish games. Please help your poor mum out and leave each other alone." Molly huffed to her children.

It wasn't every day that the Weasleys got to go on a trip. Truth be told, this was one of the first trips in years that the Weasleys were able to take. Molly wanted everything to go perfect. Knowing her family, that would be a near impossible task.

If it wasn't for magic, Molly had no idea what she would do. She cast a charm on her check list that showed her everything her family needed for the trip. The list highlighted a few essentials that she had forgotten. She silently thanked Merlin for the gift of Magic as she grabbed the last few items her family needed for the trip. After triple checking everything on her list, she was satisfied and ready to get everything in the muggle vehicle.

Molly walked down the stairs and out the door. She headed for the shed and banged loudly on the door. She heard her husband knock over something, probably after being startled from her knocking.

"Arthur Weasley, get out of that shed. If you want to make the cruise you need to get out and help the boys put our luggage in those muggle contraptions." Molly Weasley yelled through the door.

'Honestly, you would think he would be bouncing off the walls to help get everyone ready to go.' Molly thought to herself.

"Sorry dear, just wanted to make sure I studied up on the Muggle artifacts. Didn't notice how much timed pasted." Arthur explained.

"Yes I know. You always lose track of time in that stupid little shed. Now go help the boys." Molly said pointing to the older boys who were now hosting luggage in the muggle car provided by the ministry.

Molly moved back into the house so she could tell the rest of the children it was time to go. If they wanted to make the boat they would have to leave as soon as possible.

"Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, Ginny, get down here it is time to go." Molly yelled up the stairs at the children.

Molly listened for the sound of feet but instead heard a loud shriek and a thud.

"WHAT IS GOING ON UP THERE?" Molly said losing her temper.

She heard the sound of bickering followed by a few children running down the stairs. Molly looked at Percy, Fred and George and gave them an annoyed look.

"What is going on up there?" Molly asked.

"Mom Fred and George put a snake in my shoe!" said Percy Weasley.

"Did not, you tattle-tale!" Fred and George Weasley Molly's identical twins argued back.

"Yes you did," said a very angry Percy

"NO we didn't!" Fred and George said back

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Time to go! Everyone get in the muggle automobile, and hurry or we will miss the muggle boat." Molly Weasley told her children.

"Ginny and Ron you better get down here. Don't make me come up there you have ten seconds." Molly said starting to count off but stopped as she heard the sound of children running down the stairs again.

"Coming..." Ron said.

Now that the Weasley family was all out of the house, Molly was confident that they could get their belongings and everyone into the vehicle in no time.

The boys quickly put the entire luggage in the trunk of the car. This was the first time for most of the Weasley children to ride in a muggle vehicle. What amazed them was how much room there actually was. On the outside the car didn't look like it could hold even half their family. Thanks to magic, the entire family was able to comfortable fit into the back seat.

"Is everyone here?" Molly asked counting all her children. When you have a large family counting is a must.

"Yes." The family chorused.

"Great, Kevin we are ready to go." Molly said to the driver.

The car started pulling away from the house when a little girl screamed from the back seat. The driver immediately stopped the car and turned around to see what had caused the fuss.

"WAIT! I forgot Ruffs!" Ginny Weasley said to the driver.

The driver nodded towards the house indicating for her to run and get her toy. Ginny Weasley jumped out of the car and ran into the house to grab her favorite stuffed animal, ruffs. Kevin looked at his watched. He knew that he had to get the Weasleys to the muggle boat on time without the use of Magic. They were currently running a few minutes behind.

He sighed as he saw the little girl running back from the house. He saw her pause and walk back to the door to lock it before running towards to the car. She ran up to the car and got in.

"Thank you." She said hugging her stuffed animal close to her.

Kevin just nodded and started driving towards their destination. It wasn't even thirty seconds when the sound of two boys in unison yelled out to the driver.

"WAIT! We forgot our shoes." came from the voices of Fred and George.

Molly looked at her sons silently cursing at herself that she didn't notice that they weren't wearing any shoes. Sometimes she swore that her children did these things on purpose. The driver was still close enough to put the car back into reverse so that the twins could go retrieve their shoes.

The twins jumped out of the car and ran towards the house to retrieve their shoes. After a minute the two were seen running towards the vehicle shoes in hand. The boys entered the car and said an angelic thank you to the driver. Kevin nodded in annoyance and put the car in drive when another yell from the back came.

"Wait! I forgot my book." Percy yelled.

Kevin was starting to get really agitated about the forgetfulness of these children and had to remind himself that they were only children. Percy jumped out of the car, ran into the house, and up to his room. It took him a few minutes to find the book that he wanted. Percy ran back outside after locking the door for the third time and got into the car.

"Listen here everyone. If we don't leave now you will miss your boat. I don't care if you left anything else because if it was that important you wouldn't have forgotten it do you understand me children?"

"Yes sir." The children said in unison.

"I am so sorry Kevin. I hope we are able to make it on time." Molly said apologizing to the driver. She was completely embarrassed about her children being so forgetful. She was happy that they were now on their way to the boat. She hoped the family wouldn't miss it.

Kevin turned back around in his seat, and drove on. All the children from that point on decided that they didn't like their male driver Kevin. Fred and George decided that no one talked to their brothers and sisters that way and could get away with it. Fred and George had always been the jokers of the family. They were constantly causing commotion by pulling pranks on everyone in the family. Everyone except, their mother that was. They would never pull a prank on her, fearing her wrath if they did.

What Molly didn't know about her twins, was that they were pretty good at inventing their own pranks. The two had a knack for creating potions and pranks that would impress anyone. Fred pulled out one of their bags that had a secret stash filled with their own inventions. George chuckled as he saw his twin take out a bottle that was filled with a green liquid.

Fred quietly pulled out the stopper of the bottle and poured one drop onto Kevin's head. He then put the stopper back into the bottle and stashed the bottle in the bag. It didn't take long for the potion to take in effect. Fred and George tried not to laugh as Kevin's entire body started to slowly turn green.

George glanced back into the bag and pulled out what seemed to be a giant beetle. He saw that his mother was talking to Ginny about something and his father was paying attention to some muggle artifact in his hands. Bill noticed that George was up to something, but he just smiled at his younger brother and pretended not to notice anything. George slowly moved over and pulled Kevin's shirt open. He dropped the beetle and sat back down in his seat quickly pretending to be busy looking outside.

It didn't take long for Kevin to start feeling something biting him over and over again. He swatted at his back getting irritated and looked down at his arms. They were completely green! He then looked into the mirror and saw that his whole face was green. He yelped as the bug bit his back over and over again. He pulled the car over to the side hitting his back where the bug was smashing what was in his shirt.

"Bloody Hell! What on earth did you little devils do to me?" Fred and George broke out into fits of laughter. Everyone else in the car except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley broke out laughing.

"Kevin I am so terribly sorry about my children. Fred! George what did you do?" Molly exclaimed her face red as ever.

"YOU'RE SORRY? Look at what your little devils did to me. Do you know how long it's going to take me to get this green out of my skin? Not to mention that it will never come out of my clothes or my sunglasses I might add. What am I going to do with green sunglasses Arthur?" Kevin yelled

"Now Kevin you know their only children." Arthur told Kevin hoping that he would calm down.

"I have every right to drive back to your house and drop you there and leave, and you'll just have to miss your little trip of yours." Kevin yelled at him.

"Kevin I am so sorry. I will personally see to it that they will be punished." Molly said glaring at her boys who looked at her with innocent faces.

"Arthur you better control your kids. I swear to Merlin I will drive you all back. I don't care if you miss your precious muggle trip. "Kevin yelled back to Mr. Weasley

"I don't think that will be necessary. Fred, George your mother and I will have a nice long talk once we get onto the ship, but for now please apologize to Kevin." Mr. Weasley said annoyed at his sons. There was no way he was going to miss this trip. This was a trip of a life time.

"We're terrible sorry Mr. huh… Kevin. We just didn't like that you yelled at us. It's not our fault we kept on forgetting our stuff." Fred said

"Yeah we are very sorry for what we did. Even though you did yell at us, and we still think you deserved it…"

"George I thought I said an apology, this isn't sounding like one." Mr. Weasley said to George.

"Sorry dad." George said

"What I mean Mr. Kevin is that were really, really, really, really sorry, and we beg of you to forgive us." George said to Kevin.

"Yeah we would feel really bad, and would never be able to live with ourselves if you didn't forgive us." Fred added in on the apology.

Kevin glanced back at the twins for just a second. Just to see if they really were sorry. He knew that the little brats weren't really sorry; the look on their faces was enough to tell him that they were being sarcastic. He sighed knowing that it wouldn't look good on his part if he didn't accept their apology whether or not the apology was real.

'I feel sorry for Arthur he has his hands full.' Kevin thought.

"Fine, apology accepted. Sit back and be quiet. I don't want any more foolishness out of anyone back there" Kevin said obviously annoyed. He could not wait to finally drop off the Weasley family. While he liked Arthur, his kids where damn annoying.

The rest of the drive was pretty silent. They arrived at the dock about ten minutes after the twins' apology to Kevin. The Weasleys all got out of the automobile quickly, as they were running late. Kevin would normally help out with the luggage, but decided to stay in the vehicle since he was completely green. He had no idea how he was supposed to get this out. He turned to look at the back seat as Fred and George where about to exit the vehicle.

"Hey you two!" Little buggers he added in his head.

"Yes Mr. Kevin?" Fred asked innocently.

"How do I get this stuff off my skin?" He asked

"You don't" Fred said.

"What do you mean I don't? If this is permanent, I will get you little buggers back I swear." Kevin said threatening the children.

The twins laughed and ran outta the car. Arthur walked over to Kevin's door and tapped on the glass. Kevin resisted the urge to roll his eyes and rolled down the windows.

"I am so sorry about my children. You don't have to worry the green will disappear in an hour. I've seen this prank before. They poured some on Ginny one day while the misses was out." Arthur said apologizing to Kevin.

"Thank Merlin, Good luck Arthur." Kevin said and drove off after the Weasleys had removed their entire luggage.

The Weasley family turned and looked at the cruise ship where they were expected to spend the next ten days on. The children were amazed at how big the ship was. Excitement grew as they headed over to check their baggage.

"This is the biggest ship in the world!" Ron said craning his head up to see the ship.

"Don't be silly Ron of course there much larger ships in the world than this one." Percy said

"Whatever, you always have to be a know-it-all." Ron said ignoring his annoying older brother

After their luggage was check the Weasleys made their way to the bridge. Mr. Weasley handed their tickets to one of the ships coordinators. He looked at the name and told Mr. Weasley to move onto the ship.

The Weasley family walked on the dock and onto the ship. They were lucky that they had made it on time, it wasn't but two minutes they were on the ship that the ship started their voyage. The family thought it was interesting how everyone waved good bye and yelled at their loved ones from the ship. The Weasley family decided to wave to the crowd as well.

"This is so cool." Bill said enjoying the sea air hitting his face.

"Let's go find our rooms children." Molly said wanting to get settled in.

The Weasleys took their luggage up to their Cabins. At the door of their Cabin was an older man who was waiting for them. Arthur shook the man's hand. The children guessed that their father knew who the man was from work.

"Welcome aboard Weasley family. Now I hope you enjoy your stay. Your rooms have been chanted to hold you all comfortably. No one but you will notice this enchantment. If you have any questions or if you need anything I am here to assist you all.

"Thanks Mr. Pots. That is very kind of you. I hope we won't be any trouble." Molly said giving her twins a look.

The gentleman left the Weasleys to enter their Cabin. The children cooed and awed over how big and fancy the Cabin was. Soon the sounds of the cabin where filled with fighting over which bed they wanted.

It wasn't when they heard their father yelp that they all stopped to look at him.

"Oh wow, it's one of those, what you call them, fellvisons!" Mr. Weasley said happily

**Thanks for reading. If you have read this story before I hope you like the new changes I have made to the story. I am slowly going to edit every chapter, making the story flow well. The plot will be exactly the same. I hope the writing will seem better and more mature. If you haven't read this story I really hope you like it. Now please REVIEW**


	2. News, and Meetings

**Chapter 2**

**Here is Chapter Two. I hope that you are enjoying the changes. If this is the first time you've read this story I hope you are enjoying a better version of this story. When I first wrote this fanfic I had very poor grammar skills. One reviewer commented that it sounded like a fifth grader who knew a little too much about the birds and the bees. I promise that I am not and nor will I allow my writing to reflect that way. Enjoy**

"Kids, Molly, come quick it's what I have been talking about, a fellivison." Arthur Weasley said excitedly.

"Dad, i have been taking muggle studies as you all know, and we've studied these. The correct pronunciation is T e l e v I s I o n. Or as some muggles like to say TV" Percy Weasley told his father.

"Well then Mr. Smarty Pants how do you turn on this TV, as you call it? Huh?" Fred asked his older brother.

Percy looked at the TV with concentration. He didn't remember how to turn on these contraptions. He ran through the lesson in his head, trying to remember if the professor even showed the class how to turn the contraption on. After a minute he remembered what his professor told the class.

"Hum. You press this button." Percy Weasley said while turning it on.

"Don't touch that remote! Jackie Chan Adventures will be right back after our commercial break." The TV said.

"Wooow!" The Weasley family exclaimed as the TV played a commercial. Ron especially got excited when a commercial advertising a burger came on.

"When is lunch? I am starving!" exclaimed Ron, who was now hungry because of the commercial.

"Molly, we need to talk." Arthur said quietly to his wife, making sure their children wouldn't hear.

Molly and Arthur walked into one of the many bedrooms. Molly turned to her husband Arthur and said,

"What is it dear?"

"I have been trying to tell you for the past couple of days, the real reason we are on this vacation." Arthur told his wife.

"What do you mean Arthur?" Molly asked her husband.

"The ministry wants us to infiltrate the Bahamas. There's some dark activity in a muggle town, and they want me to investigate." Arthur told his wife.

"Arthur, are you crazy, you're not an Auror, and shouldn't it be their job to investigate such activities?" Molly asked with a concerned look on her face.

"The ministry thought that our family would blend in well with the muggles. They felt that since I am in the muggle artifacts department that I would know a lot about them." Arthur said.

"Aren't there muggle born wizards or witches that would be more appropriate for this job Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Yes, but the Minister himself asked me if I would complete this task." Arthur said in a way that showed he was proud the have a quest from the minister of magic himself.

"Arthur, how could you have agreed to this? To send your family into a world of which they know nothing about, on a quest to find dark magic? Have you completely lost your marbles?" Molly asked her husband.

"I had no choice Molly. It was the order of the minister of magic. The minister himself promised that we were not to be intrusive, that we would be in absolutely no danger. Do you think I would put our family at risk? Come on Molly you know me better than that. The job is to just get some information and send it back to the ministry." Arthur explained to his wife.

"What does the minster expect us to find on a ten day cruise?" Molly asked.

"That's what we are to find…" Arthur began but was interrupted.

"Mom, Dad, can we go out on the deck and go swimming?" Charlie asked his parents.

"Yes, please mom!" Ginny pleaded.

"I suppose it's alright Charlie, but only if you and Bill keep a watch on your brothers and sister." Molly told him.

The Weasley children all got into the swimsuits and went up to the deck.

(Meanwhile the Granger Family)

"Hey Mom, Dad, It says right here, that the camel spider can grow up to 2 feet long, and put a numbing poison into its pray. This is so that it doesn't feel its flesh getting eaten away by it." Hermione Granger told her parents. While engrossed in her book.

"That's nice dear." Her Father, Jason Granger told her.

Hermione love, why don't you go swimming? It's a lovely day, I know you love to read but let's have a little excitement while we are here. Put the book down, experience the world Hermione." Hermione's Mother, Heather Granger asked her. (This story does not go 100% with the books and some names will be changed)

"Okay mom." Hermione said while getting her swimsuit. Then going into her room and changing into it. She quickly got into her swimsuit and came out of the room.

"Are you two not coming?" Hermione asked then noticing they didn't have their swimsuits on.

"No we are not honey, we are going to go looking around the ship see what's it has to offer." Jason Granger told her.

"But what if I get kidnapped, or get lost. I need you there with me." Hermione told them.

"Darling you will be fine. We are on a ship, in the middle of the ocean. If anyone tried to kidnap you they wouldn't be able to go anywhere would they? Besides, the ship has a check in system in place that won't allow anyone to be kidnapped." Heather Granger told her daughter

"Fine you got me there but what if I get lost?" Hermione asked

"Hermione Granger, you know darn well that you know this ship like the back of your hand. Now no more worrying and go and have some fun. Make some friends, and let us, the parents, do all the worrying." Jason Granger told his daughter.

"Your right. You will come join me later?" Hermione said while giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"We love you to Hermione. Have fun, we will be over there in a couple of hours." Heather Granger told her.

Hermione Granger walked outside her family's cabin. She sighed and walked toward the ship's swimming pool. She did know the ship like the back of her hand. She was just nervous to be alone. It wasn't every day that her parents let her run free. Normally they were extremely overprotective of their daughter.

'The sea air must be getting to them' Hermione thought as she reached the pool.

Hermione looked at the pool and the other people who were enjoying themselves. She didn't go swimming often, but always enjoyed the feeling of weightlessness. She sat at the edge of the pool and slipped her feet into the water. The cool water felt good to the touch. Hermione took a deep breath in enjoying the sunlight beaming down on her. It was a cloud free day and Hermione was actually enjoying herself. She gazed at the other people swimming for the second time. She had never in her life seen so many red headed children before.

'They must be related, they all look alike. I wonder what it's like to be in a large family.' Hermione thought to herself.

Ron Weasley got out of the pool in an attempt to take a dive. While he was attempting to walk around a bushy haired girl his twin brother, Fred, decided it was the perfect time to push his younger brother in. Ron fell into the girl causing him and her to fall into the water. Hermione was completely shocked and gasped breathing in a bit of water. She climbed out of the pool, coughing up some of the water and gulping to intake some fresh air into her lungs. Her hair was wild and her face became red with anger. She looked at the red headed boy that knocked her into the water and glared at him as he came out of the pool.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked the red head boy.

"I am sorry my brother pushed me." Ron told her

"So you have to take me down with you? I could have drowned!" Hermione yelled

"Hey it's not my fault. I told you my brother pushed me in. I didn't mean to push you in. I was falling remember. I said I was sorry." Ron said

"Well next time please be more careful… Red" Hermione said walking away from the red headed boy.

"My name is Ron, Ron Weasley." Ron said walking with the girl. She turned to him.

"Hermione Granger, it's nice to meet you Ronald Weasley; the boy who almost caused me to drown." Hermione said while putting her hand out.

"Hey I said I was sorry." Ron said.

"I know, just giving you a hard time." Hermione said trying to let go of her tuff exterior. She wasn't used to talking to kids her own age. Usually they were mean to her and caused her harm. She was different from most children and differences would cause uneasiness in others.

"Well I am really sorry. I hope you'll forgive me. By the way I like to be called Ron." Ron said.

**I think the story is looking better already. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story. Please review.**


	3. Tears And Smack downs

**Here is the next chapter completely revised. After reading my fanfic, I felt that a revision was defiantly in order. The story lacked details and more in depth conversations. I am really excited to be revisiting this story. I know it will be a lot of work to revise so many chapters. I feel that is it an excellent challenge. This chapter is twice as long as before and I feel is more enjoyable to read. Please enjoy the story and please review. Tell me how I am doing. **

Hermione looked down at her hand that was currently shaking a young red head's hand. She felt that the handshake was starting to last a little long. She felt a little awkward shaking this kid's hand. Did he not understand that you were supposed to eventually let go.

"Ron?" Hermione asked him

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked her

"Um… I think now would be a great time to let go of my hand." Hermione said laughing a little. She felt a little uneasy about the situation and didn't know of to act.

"Oh, sorry." Ron said while letting her hand go. His face became a little red.

There was a moment of silence. Ron didn't know why he felt awkward talking to this girl. She seemed to have forgiven him for almost causing her to drown. He wiped his hands on his swimming trunks nervously and cleared his throat.

"So, uh do you want to come swimming with me and my brothers and sister?" Ron said trying to find something to say.

"Oh, okay… yeah sure." Hermione said awkwardly. She set her things down on the chair as Ron jumped into the pool.

She really wasn't used to hanging out with children her own age, but she was invited to hang out with a bunch of them all of a sudden. She didn't know how she should act. She figured she would try to be herself and if they didn't like her then that was their problem. After she set her things down she jumped into the pool. The water was a warm welcome to her this time. She didn't swim often but had received lessons when she was little. She easily swam over to Ron who was currently talking to a younger red headed girl.

"Hi." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Hi! I am Ginny; I saw that my dumb brother pushed you into the pool. I am sorry about that, he's a boy he can't help being stupid." Ginny said to Hermione matter of factly.

"Oi! I am not stupid you know it was Fred who pushed me into the pool." Ron said irritated at his sister.

"Whatever! So who are you anyways?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said smiling slightly.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hermione do you want to join us? We are playing Marco Polo. I've never played it before today, it is really easy to learn and so much fun." Ginny said excitedly. She was always surrounded by boys. This was an excellent chance to actually hang out with a girl for once.

"Sure." Hermione said listening to the directions of the game.

In the past, when Hermione had taken swimming lessons some of the other children played this game. They never once asked her if she would like to join. She didn't like the other kids in her swimming lessons and was fine that she wasn't invited. She was glad that her time on the ship was turning out to be a completely different situation.

The children swam and played Marco Polo. It wasn't very long before Hermione found herself having a lot of fun. She was beginning to like this redheaded family. She thought Ginny was extremely funny and hyper and the boy who pushed her into the water wasn't that bad. She was soon laughing and playing along with everyone. She giggled when it was her turn to shout out Marco. In the past she always thought the game looked like a complete waste of time. Now she was starting to realize why the other children liked it so much.

"Marco!" Hermione said listening for someone to answer her.

She heard a voice say polo and she quickly swam towards the voice.

"Marco!" Hermione yelled again.

The voice said polo softly and Hermione knew she was close. Swam out toward the voiced and touched someone.

"GOTTCHA!" Hermione exclaimed loudly giggling as she opened her eyes seeing that it was Ron.

He smiled at her and said in a fake mad voice.

"UUUh no fair. You had your eyes open."

"No I didn't. Don't be silly I am not a cheater." Hermione said feeling insulted.

"I am only teasing." Ron said laughing. Girls could be so gullible sometimes.

'Especially this girl.' Ron thought.

"Oh" Hermione said swimming away to continue the game.

The children played for what seemed like minutes to Hermione. Before she knew it the sun was starting to go down. She looked at her hands and saw that they were wrinkly. Her stomach growled and she knew that her parents would be waiting for her to go to dinner soon. The children started getting out of the water and Hermione quickly wrapped herself in her warm towel.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Ginny asked Hermione.

Hermione smiled at the younger girl. She couldn't believe that she was actually starting to make friends. It was a foreign concept for Hermione who always had her head stuck in the books.

"Well I think my parents probably want to do something with the family." Hermione said.

"Oh bummer. Well if you want you can join us tomorrow. I don't know what we are doing but it's probably going to be super fun whatever it is." Ginny said.

"I'll ring your room if I get a moment. What is your room number?" Hermione asked.

"Oh hum... RON! COME HERE!" Ginny yelled at her brother.

"What do you want?" Ron said as he walked up to the girls.

"Hermione wants to know our room number so she can what did you say? Ring us?" Ginny asked not sure what ringing was. She didn't want to let on that she wasn't a muggle.

"Ring us? OH yeah." Ron said as Hermione reached in her bag and handed Ron a piece of paper.

Fred and George came up to the younger children talking. They had a smirk on their faces, which was never a good sign.

"What's this Ronny, giving your girlfriend your room number?" George said.

"Yeah going to play a little kissy kiss later on?" Fred said laughing at how his younger brother's face turned red.

"NO we aren't! I don't kiss girls you know that!" Ron said angry at his brothers teasing him.

"Oooh look Georgy, Ron is getting embarrassed in front of his Girlfriend." Fred said leaning towards Ron trying to get a rise outta him.

Ron handed Hermione the piece of paper. Her face seemed to be red just like his and he didn't like that Fred and George where making fun of him in front of her.

"She isn't my girlfriend." Ron said angrily at his brothers

"Fred, George stop being mean." Ginny said. Her brothers could be so annoying. She didn't want Hermione to hate her because of her brothers.

"OOOOOh hahah. And what's your name little girl?" George asked Hermione.

"Hermione Granger." She said meeting them with a blank stare. She didn't want to show them that they teasing was bothering her.

"Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree…" George began to sing

"Shut up!" Ron said his voice getting louder. He went to push his older brother and missed. They circled around him and continued to sing their song.

"KISSING… First comes love then comes marriage…" The twins began to chant together.

"Just ignore them Hermione. They are just mean." Ginny said.

"Then comes Ron JR in the baby carriage." Fred sang loudly.

"SHUT UP FRED! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND." Ron yelled at him.

"That's not all, that's not all, and here comes the baby drinking alcohol." George sang even more loudly than his older brother.

"SHUT UP SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND SHE IS JUST SOME STUPPID GIRL! I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER!" Ron said yelling almost at the top of his lungs.

It wasn't even a second after he said that statement that he felt a sharp pain in his cheek.

"How DARE you call me stupid! You don't even know me! It just comes to show how dumb you must be if you think that I am stupid. Don't EVER talk to me again!" Hermione yelled at the redheaded boy who just insulted her.

"Hermione I am sor…" Ron began but Hermione had already started to run away. She heard the older boys laughing loudly at their younger brother.

Hermione was so upset that she started to cry. She knew better than to let a little teasing get to her, but Ron had really hurt her feelings. She knew she wasn't stupid and hated when anyone would call her that name.

"Little Ronnikins got hit by a girl." Sang Fred.

"You guys are such jerks you hurt her feelings!" Ginny said to her older brothers including Ron. She stormed away from them wishing that her brothers didn't chase off her first friend that was female.

"This is your fault. Why do you have to tease me? She's not my girlfriend and you know it. I hate girls." Ron said angrily at his brothers.

"You're welcome." Fred and George said at the same time leaving their younger brother seething behind them.

Hermione Granger ran into her room. Slamming the door behind her she jumped on her bed and began crying. She had never been so insulted in her entire life. She was actually starting to enjoy herself and she thought that she could quickly become friends with Ron and Ginny.

"How dare he call me stupid" Hermione thought over and over again.

Jason and Heather Granger walked into their room. As they were entering they could easily hear their young daughter sniffling into her pillow.

'Why is my daughter upset? She barley ever cries anymore.' Jason Granger thought.

"Hermione love, what's the matter?" Heather Granger asked her crying daughter.

"Nothing Mum. I am fine." Hermione said through sniffles.

"Now Hermione we know that you're not telling the truth. Now please honey tell us what's wrong." Jason Granger said

"Well, dad, when I was out in the swimming pool, I met this boy, and well he called me stupid." Hermione said still crying.

"Hermione, you are far from stupid. I am sure you know this. In fact I am starting to doubt this boy's intelligence if he were to think that my genius of a daughter was stupid." Jason said matter of factly.

"Your fathers right, Hermione, you are not stupid. You should listen to what little boys say to you. It is all about how you see yourself and not what others think." Heather said.

"I know, but it still hurts to be called names." Hermione said.

"I know it does love, but you know what I think the reason why this boy was teasing you is because he has a crush on you." Jason said with a smile on his face.

Hermione sat straight up and said,

"Dad you can't be serious. He called me stupid. Correct me if I am wrong, but I don't think people call other people stupid because they like them."

"Well Hermione boys are different from girls." Jason said.

"Well I know that. What does that have to do with him liking me?" Hermione asked him

"Well when boys are young, they show girls they like them by making fun of them, and teasing them." Jason said

"Dad that's just silly? If you like someone you should be nice to them. I don't think he likes me and I hope he doesn't. That's just gross." Hermione said.

"Gross but true. Now get up. No more crying. You are a beautiful, intelligent young lady who doesn't listen to any mean words spoken to her." Heather said.

"Okay mum." Hermione said while getting up.

"Why don't you freshen up and we can go have a nice family dinner." Jason said.

"Okay, I am hungry." Hermione said smiling. Her parents always knew what to say that would make her smile. She head into the bathroom to freshen up for dinner.

As soon as their daughter was gone Heather turned to her husband and said.

"You know Jason, soon our little girl will be liking boys, and boys will be liking her back."

"Yeah I know Heather. I just hope it isn't that soon. I still want to have my little girl for a little longer." Jason said.

"Yeah well I might not be sure how much longer we will have our little girl. She is growing up so fast." Heather said.

"Yeah well grown up or not she will always be my little girl. I'd like to give that little boy a talking to." Jason said.

"Now Jason, we can't fight all her battles. Besides I am sure Hermione can handle a little boy teasing her. She is strong for her age." Heather said. Jason nodded his head and smiled at his wife.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Now, please review. You know you want to.**


	4. New Friends, and angry big brothers

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter that my beta reader corrected before she fanished. If anyone loves this story and would like to correct the rest of the chapters please email me asap. I would appreciate it so much. Thanks.**

Hermione Granger walked back to pool. Hoping that the red head wouldn't be there. To her utmost dismay, when she got there the red headed boy was indeed there. Deciding not to let him bother her, she jumped in the pool.

Ronald Weasley noticed that girl was back. What's her name again Hermione? He thought.

Ginny Weasley watched her brother stare at the girl. Ginny swam over to her putting her hand out and saying,

"Hi I am Ginny Weasley sorry for my brother he is a big jerk."

"That's okay its not your fault. Nice to meet you I am Hermione Granger." Hermione said while shaking Ginny's outstretched hand.

"So Hermione would you like to go somewhere and maybe explore the ship? I have wanted to do it, but it's not as fun with your siblings as it is with a friend. So how about it?" Ginny Weasley asked.

"Yeah, that would be cool. Just let me change. You can come with me if you would like." Hermione said.

"Yeah sure." Ginny said while getting out of the pool with Hermione.

"Where are you going?" Ronald Weasley asked his sister and Hermione.

"Its non of your bees waxes." Ginny said angrily at her older brother.

"Can I come?" Ronald asked.

"No you may not come." Ginny told her older brother.

"Why not?" Ron asked.

"Why not, well because Ronald, Hermione and I don't want you to that's why so go away." Ginny said while walking away with Hermione.

"Sorry about my brother Hermione I think there's something wrong with his head." Ginny said when they were out of earshot of Ron.

"I think your right." Hermione said.

Both girls started cracking up. When they got to Hermione's room Hermione changed quickly. The girls walked around the ship. Talking about themselves, and quickly becoming best friends. There wasn't much to do on the ship for kids. There was the pool, but that was about it. So the girls not really wanting to go back to the pool spent a couple hours just walking around the ship and talking. At around 6 o'clock there talking was interrupted bye a few tummy rumblings.

"Well I think its time for super soon. How about tomorrow we meet down at the pool?" Ginny asked.

"That sounds great Ginny how about around noon?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds good see you there. Bye Hermione." Ginny said.

"Bye Ginny." Hermione said while going back to her room.

Ginny Weasley went back to her room. She walked in and said.

"When is supper mom? I am starving."

"Ginny there you are I was getting worried." Molly said while embracing her only daughter.

"Mom I am fine. Except that I am so hungry. When is supper?" Ginny asked again getting inpatient as her empty stomach grumbled again.

"Oh it will be ready in about 5 minutes go wash up." Molly told her daughter.

Ginny Weasley did as she was asked. After she got out of the bathroom her brother stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked.

"Why are you hanging out with that girl? She hit me in the face. We're family you should be taking my side on this." Ron yelled at her.

"Well excuse me I don't like it when you call me stupid. I don't think Hermione liked it very much either. Plus you were being really mean to her. I also like her she's my friend so there." Ginny yelled back at him.

"Oh yeah!" Ronald yelled at her.

"Yeah!" Ginny said

"Stop it you two or you won't be going anywhere tomorrow. Now Apologize to each other." Arthur said.

"Sorry" they said in unison. Then went to the table and had supper.

**Thanks for reading. Now review. Note: Still needs a new beta reader.**


	5. Screams, and Boom

**Many thanks to my new beta reader. She has been working hard, correcting my story. I needed a break from book six. I have been reading all day. So far it's pretty good. Well i hope you like this chapter.**

Explain it to me again, why are we doing this?" Said a raspy voice in the night.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Answered a man with a deep growl, clearly exasperated. "The rumor of the dark lord being dead is far from the truth. He is still alive. I know it. There are wizards on this ship and it is our job to tail them. They don't think we know where they're going, but unfortunately for them, we do. They're going to try and spy on us. But we have a plan and it will make it hard for them to keep their eyes on us when one of beloved children is missing."

"Why are we using a bomb when we can just use magic sir?" Asked the raspy man again.

"Because, you nit wit, the wizards have machines to sense magic. Using the bomb will be undetectable until it explodes. Now no more questions. Go fetch one of the children." He growled

"Yes sir." The man said as he ran off.

The man walked silently to the room, remembering what the other man told him about magic. He silently picked the lock, cursing Muggles and their weird inventions. After a moment he heard the soft click of the lock and entered the room. He slowly made his way to the bedrooms. Opening a door, he saw that there was a young boy sleeping in one of the beds. He made his way over to him and picked the child up; thanking the gods he didn't wake him up. He then made his way out of the room shutting the door behind him. He rushed back to the other man, all the while being careful not to rouse the boy.

"I got the child sir." Said the voice.

"Good now be quiet." The other man said.

"Sir." Pleaded the first man

"I told you to shut up." He snapped

"But sir look. There's a child." said the voice.

Hermione Granger had a sleep walking problem. It always seemed to happen when she wasn't at home. The doctors told the Grangers that she seemed to sleep walk when she was homesick.

The man turned around and saw a very shocked little girl. She was about to scream when one of the men grabbed her, putting his hand over her mouth. With his other hand he grabbed a knife out of his pocket and pressed it to the flesh of her neck.

"You scream girly and you die. It's easy as that." He whispered roughly in her ear. She squirmed and let out a cry of fright.

Ronald Weasley woke up immediately. He tried to get away but the man behind him had him in a good hold on him. There was a hand over his mouth keeping him from screaming out. Ron turned and saw Hermione being held on by another guy, with a look of pure terror on her face. Ron kicked and bit down on the hand covering his mouth hard, but the guy wouldn't let go.

"Easy there boy or you both die." Said one man.

Ron stop moving immediately but didn't take his eyes of the man holding Hermione. The men carried the children over to the side of the ship. The men maneuvered the kids into a lifeboat and duct taped their mouths. They then proceeded to tie them up. Then the men put their suitcases into the boat.

"What do you think you're doing?" said a woman. After watching for a moment she realized what was going on. "HELP!" she screamed "SOMEONE HELP!"

"Stupefy!" yelled the man.

"You idiot!" Yelled the other man

Sirens went off, waking up the entire ship. Arthur Weasley woke up to his magic sensor machine going off.

"Molly get the kids. We're leaving. Meet me by the pool." Arthur told her. He then apparated to where the magic came from.

"Stupefy!" Arthur shouted.

Curses were thrown at each other as the man and Arthur dueled. It was just as he was ducking a jinx thrown his way that Arthur spotted his kid Ronald in the lifeboat, tied down.

"Kids I am coming!" Arthur yelled.

The man cut the rope and was about to jump into the falling boat when Arthur stunned him putting him into a body bind.

BOOM!

The bomb went off. Arthur looked down and all her could see was smoke. He couldn't see the kids' boat any where. Panicking he tired to use a spell but found that he couldn't breathe. The thick clouds of smoke were filling his lungs.

"THE SHIP! IT'S SINKING." yelled the captain of the boat.

Arthur apparated to his room and ran up to Molly.

"Arthur they got Ron." Molly said, tears running down her cheeks.

Arthur took hold of his wife in a comforting hug "I know honey. Don't worry, we'll get him. They put them in a boat and I couldn't see where it was, but the men aren't in the boat with them." Arthur explained to her.

"Arthur you said them." Molly said warily "Is there someone else in the boat with him?"

"Yes a girl. She's around Ron's age. She must have been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Come on we have to leave now the ship is sinking we have get the kids out of here." Arthur replied quickly

"Arthur can't we just stop the ship from sinking?" Molly asked.

"Nom I've already tried. The men must have put some spell on it before they got on the ship. It's going to sink. All we can do is help everyone get into the safety boats. Now hurry." Arthur said while shrinking their stuff and putting them in his pocket.

Molly Weasley ran and woke up the kids.

"Put on your jackets everyone we're leaving." Molly told them, throwing their coats at them.

"Mom what's happening?" Bill asked worriedly.

"We will tell you later. Just make sure everyone is ready. We're leaving now!" Molly told her oldest son.

Bill didn't need to ask any more questions. He knew something was wrong so he went straight away to help his mom with his brothers and sister.

"Mom where is Ron?" Charlie asked

"Don't worry about that right now." she said as her voice cracked.

The entire ship shook furiously.

"Molly we have to go NOW." Arthur screamed.

"Arthur the kids. We need to get them. Ron and the little girl." Molly said completely panicked.

"I know Molly we will get them, but if we don't leave now we won't be able to. Everyone touch the portkey." Arthur said.

Everyone touched the portkey and were transported to the Ministry of Magic. There Arthur, Molly and the kids went to report the missing children.

**Now that your done reading, please review.**


	6. Lost at Sea

**Heres the next chapter. Corrected thanks to my new beta. I hope you like it.**

After what seemed like hours, Hermione Granger finally managed to break free from her binds. She tore the tape of her mouth, screaming out in pain. She then went over to help Ron who seemed to be having a harder time in breaking free.

"Thanks" Ron said.

Hermione didn't say a word. She was frightened. There were no adults there, and they were lost. Bringing her legs up to her chest, she buried her face in her lap as she let the tears fall.

"Don't cry Hermione. My parents will know what to do." Ron said trying to sound reassuring. Sitting next to her and embracing her in an awkward hug.

"Ron how will they find us? We are in the middle of the ocean. We have to be so far away from where the boat sunk. How can they find us?" Hermione said starting to become anxious

"Hermione my parents are.. well .. er.. They're not like your parents." Ron said.

"What? Are they aliens from outer space or something?" Hermione said with a chuckle. Looking up at him.

"Hermione they're Wizards." Ron said quietly.

"You mean as in Magic?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Yes as in Magic." Ron replied/

"How can that be? You're lying. I was told there's no such thing as magic." Hermione said.

" Hermione I am not lying to you. There is such a thing as magic. My whole family are all Witches and Wizards. They have been forever. I am a Wizard." Ron told her.

"If you're a wizard do a spell for me." Hermione challenged/

"Well its not that simple. I am underage. I don't have a wand. I have never been to Hogwarts." Ron listed

"What's Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, well it's the school for witchcraft and wizardry. My brothers Bill Charlie and Percy go there. My parents went there." Ron told her.

"Your not lying are you?" Hermione whispered nervously.

"Hermione I wouldn't lie to you. I can't lie to you. You're the only person I've got now. And like it or not, I'm all you've got." Ron said.

"Okay Ron I believe you. But how does someone become a witch or a wizard?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I am not really sure what makes us have powers. I do know that if you have someone who is a wizard or witch in your family you could be one. There are Muggle borns though too." Ron said

"Muggle borns? What are those?" Hermione asked.

"Well Muggles are people who can't do magic. So Muggle borns are people who have parents who are not magic. I am not sure why they are magic. I guess it's just that sometimes they might get magical powers. Like some pureblood families have squibs."

"Purebloods and squibs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Pureblood is when your family has always been magical; my family is a pureblood family. Squibs are people who are born into families that are pureblood, and they have no magic in them." Ron said.

"Wow. There's a whole other world out there that I don't even know about." Hermione said.

Yep." Ron said.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked.

" Do you think that there might be a possibility that I am a witch?" Hermione asked.

"You might be. Has something ever happened to you that you couldn't explain. When you were angry or scared?" Ron asked.

Hermione thought for a minute. "Yes, actually."

What happened?" Ron asked.

" A few things really. The earliest my parents have talked about was when I was three. I had been climbing on the window seat. My mom was talking to my aunt and hadn't noticed what I was up to before it was too late. The window was open and I feel backwards. My mom saw me fall out of the corner of her eye and ran to the window. I wasn't on the ground. I was kind of floating in mid air. Almost like I was flying." Hermione said.

"Wow… you're a witch! Ron said is disbelief

"How do you know?" Hermione shot back.

"Well have you seen many people floating around?" Ron asked.

"Well no." Hermione admitted.

"Well there you have it then. You're a Witch and I am a Wizard." Ron said.

"Now that we have figured that out, how are your parents going to save us?" Hermione asked.

"Well, magic of course." Ron told her.

"Okay then." Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione and Ron looked at what the men had put on the boat. There was food. Hopefully enough to last them until Ron's parents got there. There was a book on survival as well as a couple water jugs. The two children picked up some food and ate in silence.

"I think we should take it easy on the food and water. We don't know when we will be rescued. We have to make it last." Hermione told Ron.

" Okay."

The two children didn't talk much to each other. Hermione still had not forgiven Ron for calling her stupid. Ron just didn't know what more to say. Hermione picked up the survival guide and began reading it.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Ron?"

"I just wanted to say. That I am sorry for calling you stupid. I know you're not stupid. Its just that my brothers were making fun of me. I got angry and was mean to you. I am sorry." Ron said to her.

"You're forgiven Ronald. Thank you for apologizing." Hermione said.

"Your welcome Hermione." Ron said, a bit happier with himself.

Hermione went back to reading the survival book.

**So you think your done huh? What about reviewing?**


	7. Family HeartBrake

**Many thanks to my beta reader. I hope you like the next chapter. I finished the sixth book. Kind of made me a little angry. I still loved it though. Well enjoy.**

"Arthur Weasley to report a missing child." Arthur told the receiver in the phone booth that lead to the ministry..

The payphone gave him his nametag. Arthur went straight to the place that would help him the most in finding his son.

"Mr. Weasley may I help you?" said the secretary at the front desk.

"Yes I want to report two missing children." Arthur said.

"Okay fill this form out. It should be all the information we will need. I will give it to Mr. Covert as soon as you're done. From there we will set up a plan to find the children missing. Please have a seat." The woman said.

The form asked for the essential: your name ,name of the missing person, their date of birth, last seen, and so on. It took him 10 minutes before he was done. He handed it to the lady who went straight to Mr. Covert and gave him the form. When she returned she put a comforting hand on Mr. Weasley's shoulder.

"Now Mr. Weasley I know this can be hard, but I need you to go home. Calm the rest of your children down. Calm Molly down. You must all stay calm. We are already doing everything in our power to find your son." The woman said.

Arthur paused for a moment, nodding his head sadly. He then perked up and said almost panicked "Oh no. I forgot to tell you…my son was with a girl. I assume she is a muggle."

"Thanks Mr. Weasley, I'll report the information right away. Now go home. If you find out or remember anything more, don't hesitate to send an owl in. Every bit of information is crucial to the investigation. You can send it to me." The woman said.

"Thank you so much. I best be getting on my way now." Arthur said.

"We will owl you with any news. Good day Mr. Weasley." the woman said.

Arthur Weasley immediately went home. He did what the woman told him to do by comforting his family. The kids were in shock. Ginny couldn't stop crying. Molly seemed to be the worst. She was staring at the clock on the wall.

Arthur followed Molly's eyes to the clock. 'At least he's not in danger.' Arthur thought while noticing that Ron's picture was currently on traveling.

"Molly he's still on the boat. He's not in danger. Please come eat something." Arthur said. He had taken over his wife's usual task of cooking for the family.

"Oh Arthur! He must be so scared not knowing were he is." Molly said, bursting into tears once more.

Arthur embraced his wife. "Molly he's not alone. The little girl is with him. I think we should be grateful that he's not in danger and that those men aren't with them. Don't worry Molly we will find Ron. I promise you."

Molly looked up at Arthur. She knew why she loved him so much. He was so caring, generous. Just about everything she ever wanted in a life partner. He had this way of soothing her. She adored him for that. Molly gave in to him and sat down to eat, even though she wasn't that hungry.

Ginny Weasley was having the hardest time dealing with Ron's disappearance. She knew that even though he teased her and she wanted to kill him sometimes, he was still her brother and she loved him. Ginny stayed up in the living room crying that night. It was 3:00 am and she couldn't sleep. He brothers face kepts swimming in before her face. Ron and Ginny had shared a room for as long as she could remember. He was her protector at night, But not anymore..

'Who's going to protect me from the ghoul in the attic? What if something tries to get me?' Were some of the thoughts that were keeping her awake.

Arthur Weasley noticed the lights on in the living room. He went downstairs and saw his only daughter sitting on the couch. It saddened him to see that she was devastated about Ron's disappearance. The fact that she was crying and still up at this hour were how he knew she was. Arthur went over and sat down next to his daughter. He pulled her on his lap and gave her a hug. He was protecting her with this hug as well as soothing her.

"Its okay Ginny. Don't cry." Arthur said.

"I'm sorry dad. I can't help it. I miss Ron so much. I'm all alone in our room. I'm so scared. He's not there to protect me. I can't sleep. I miss him so much. I was angry at him but now I just wish he would come home." Ginny said between sobs

(A/N: I know that all the little kids sound more mature then they're supposed to. Forgive me please. I haven't been 9 years old for 7 years. I don't hang with many 9 year olds either so. I can't remember how they act. So if they sound really mature for you liking sorry.)

"Oh Ginny its okay. Ron will be back before you know it. There are many people out there looking for him. I promise you that he will be back." Arthur said to his crying daughter.

"You can't promise that." Ginny said through sobs.

"Why not?" Arthur said.

"You can't because you just can't. Something could happen, and we could never ever see him again. They might not be able to track him. They're in a boat. There's no magic daddy. How will the wizards find them?" Ginny asked.

"Oh Ginny. I know I can't promise you that Ron will be found. I know that would be a promise I couldn't keep. The key is to have faith. If we give up on Ron then how is he going to get found. If we doubt that he's going to return. He probably won't. You have to have faith in him. Faith in the group of witches and wizards that are out there trying their hardest to find your brother. You have to have faith in you mother and I. You have to have faith in knowing that we will never ever stop looking for your brother. As long as that clock doesn't say death we will keep searching." Arthur told her.

Ginny sighed loudly and wiped the remaining tears from her face. She put on a brave but wavering smile. "Okay daddy I will have faith in all of you. I want Ron to come back. So if getting him back means sitting around waiting for something to happen, then I will."

"Ginny don't forget that with everything going on, I still love you. Mom loves you. Your other brothers love you. We all need to be supported by each other." Arthur said.

"I love you to Daddy." Ginny said hugging her father with all her might.

"Now love, you need to go to bed and sleep." Arthur said.

"Daddy I'm scared in my room all alone. I can't sleep." Ginny said.

"Okay but just for tonight you may sleep with your mother and me. Tonight you rest. We've had a long day and we don't need you getting sick from lack of sleep. Tomorrow we will find a way to make your room less frightening." Arthur said while picking Ginny up. He then carried her towards his room.

"Thank you daddy." Ginny said.

"You're welcome dear." Arthur said.

"Arthur honey what are you doing? Why is Ginny up at this hour?" Molly asked groggily.

"I am too scared to go to sleep in my room. I miss Ron mommy. Daddy said I can sleep with you two tonight." Ginny said while Arthur put her down. Ginny snuggled up to her mother.

"I hope you don't mind dear. I just don't want her to be exhausted in the morning. We will sort this out later." Arthur told his wife.

"I don't mind Arthur." Molly said.

"Good night ladies." Arthur said while giving his wife and his daughter a kiss.

"Good night Arthur." Molly said.

"Yeah, good night daddy." Ginny said.

The next morning. Arthur had to go back to work.

" Arthur you can't go back to work! We need you here." Molly said.

" I have to go to work Molly. If I get fired, I can't pay them to find Ron." Arthur told his wife.

Molly scowled "Well ok then. Send me an owl if you hear anything."

"I will honey, don't worry. The same from you if you hear any news as well." Arthur said to his wife.

The day seemed to drag on for Arthur. He awaited any news at all on his son. At 2:30, he couldn't wait any longer. As soon as he had a few minutes he went to the department that he had been in just the day before.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley I don't know anything yet." The secretary told him.

"When will you know something. I can't just sit here and do nothing. My son is missing. It's been 2 days! I don't know if he's hungry, thirsty. I need my son back. Please, if you hear anything send an owl. As soon as you can." Arthur pleaded with the woman.

"Arthur I give you my word. I will owl you as soon as I find out anything. I know this can be nerve wracking. The day my daughter got kidnapped... I… well… you understand how I felt then. I've been through this. I am here to help you out in any way I can. I want to find your son just as much as you do. But you keeping me from my job won't help me. It's only going to slow us down. Please Mr. Weasley go back to work. I swear I'll owl you as soon as I find anything." The woman told him.

"Thank you so much ma'am. You daughter was recovered safely right?" Arthur asked her.

"Yes. Not a scratch on her." she smiled "I have a lot of faith in this department. I hope to see you reunited with you son as soon as possible. Have a good day Mr. Weasley." The woman said.

Arthur Weasley went back to work.

Molly was having a hard time. She wanted her son found and she wanted him found now. She had so much house work that needed to be done, but there was one thing that kept her from her task: the clock. It kept on pointing in the middle of lost and traveling. She wanted to make sure that he wasn't in any danger.

"Molly I'm home." Arthur called as he came in the door.

"Arthur have you heard anything?" Molly asked hopefully

"Not a thing Molly the woman at the office said she would owl me as soon as she heard anything." Arthur said.

"I just hope he's okay" Molly said.

"You and me both dear." Arthur said. He embraced his wife. Comforting himself as well as her.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	8. Their New Home

**Many thanks to my beta reader. I hope you like the next chapter. Please read and review.**

**_One week later_**

Hermione snuggled up next to a warm body trying to keep warm. At night, the ocean winds often left her freezing. A strange feeling woke Hermione out of her groggy state. The boat was rocking in a strange way. Hermione slowly sat up and looked around. The sun was just starting to come up. Hermione looked around and saw a beach and trees.

"Ron wake up." Hermione said excitedly while shaking him.

Ron woke up and looked around. "LAND!" He yelled.

The two children got out of the boat as fast as they could. Pulling it onto shore, they turned it upside down a fair way away from the sea, making sure it wasn't going to get back into the water. They ran on the beach. They both smiled at finally being able to stand on firm ground. They ran around the island together investigating for a bit.

They ran into the forest. There were so many trees. There just had to be fresh water around. There were animals all around them. Ron stopped suddenly, which caused Hermione to crash into him. She was about to yell at him when she saw his reason for such an abrupt halt… A waterfall. Not just a water fall. Looking down she saw that the waterfall lead to a springs of water. Looking around, the pair notices trees. Lots of trees. With fruit on them! Ron's let out a low and rumbling growl.

Hermione laughed

Rom smiled at her. "Lets eat!"

"No no! Not yet! First we have to check them in my book before we eat them. We need to know it they're poisonous. You pick some different kinds of fruit, and I'll be back with the book."

Hermione left him to go retrieve her book. Ron picked as many different fruits as he could. Hermione came back with the book and Ron climbed back down from one of the trees to show her what he had retrieved. After Hermione made sure nothing was poisonous they both stuffed themselves.

Hermione had read the survival book as many times as she could. She had practically memorized that book. Being on that boat for a week left her and Ron quite bored.

"Ron what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked his mouth stuffed with fruit

"I mean if no one finds us. We're going to be stuck here forever." Hermione said.

"Hermione they will never stop looking for us. They will find us. I promise you that." Ron said.

"But Ron we don't know when that will be. What are we going to do until then?" Hermione said.

"Well, for now, we're going to do whatever that book you've been reading tells us to do." Ron said.

"Well the first thing we have to do is find or make a shelter." Hermione said.

"Well I guess we will be making shelter since I don't see any at the moment." Ron said.

"It explains and illustrates how to build tons of different types of shelters. Oh look! Here's one made out of bamboo sticks. There's tons of bamboo here." Hermione said excitedly.

"That's like a two storied house! How are we going to make that?" Ron said.

"Well we have instructions here. So let's get to work. There's an axe in one of the trunks. I will start clearing a spot near the beach."

Ron and Hermione went to work. They had no idea when they would be found. Hermione thought they wouldn't be found for months. Maybe even years though she hoped against hope that that would not be the case. For now, they both knew that the house was their number one priority.

"Okay I got the axe." Ron said.

"Well go cut some bamboo down. Make sure you cut it as far down as you can. We might need longer sticks." Hermione said.

Ron went to work. Coming back with an arm full of sticks. Hermione got set to work on the floor. The book showed her how to make a string-like substance and how to tie it tight.

After hours of working to get their shelter up, they weren't even half way done. Ron laid down. He was tired and very hungry.

"Come on Hermione we need a break. I am starving." Ron said.

"Ron we need to get this done." Hermione said in a determined voice.

"Hermione, it's going to take us a very long time to get this up. We can't get it all done in one day.

Probably not even in a week. Plus there might be mistakes we made. Then we are going to have to have to fix them. It's going to take a long time. We need a break. You sit down. I will go get us some water and some food for dinner. After dinner we can work on it until dark." Ron said.

"Okay. Don't get lost. And come back as soon as you can. I don't want to be alone when it

starts to get dark." Hermione said.

"Don't worry I will only be a few minutes. Don't work on it with out me." Ron said. He got up, grabbed one of the water jugs out of the boat and set off.

As soon as he was out of sight, Hermione went back to work on the shelter. She had to get as much as she could do. while there was still sun out. She also needed something to take her mind off her homesickness.

Ron came back about half an hour later with a sack full of fruits and the jug full of water.

"Hermione I told you to rest. You're going to wear yourself out." Ron said.

"I can't help it." Hermione said.

"Yes you can. Now time to eat." Ron said.

"You know we can't live on fruits forever." Hermione said while Ron gave her some dinner.

"Yeah I know. I guess we will have to learn how to hunt and fish." Ron said.

"Just like the movie based on the book Hatchet." Hermione said.

"Huh? What's a movie?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Never mind." Hermione said with a smile.

The two children ate their super. After about an hour, Ron finally let Hermione work on the shelter.

They both worked until there was barley enough light to see.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Let's bring in the boat and sleep in it." Ron suggested.

"That's a good idea." Hermione said.

They pulled the boat near their shelter. They climbed into the tiny boat and laid down. They only had the extra clothes the men who tried to kidnap them had packed, so they used them as blankets. The two of them lied back to back, but soon enough were forced to snuggle up together to keep warm. The children both fell asleep almost instantly.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	9. Gone?

A few days later…

The woman from the Department of Missing People finally contacted Mr. Weasley. The letter said that he was to come to the ministry for a meeting with the department head on Monday. When Monday finally arrived, Mr. Weasley went to the office and took a seat in the waiting room. After a few minutes he was called in.

"Mr. Weasley," the man nodded him. "please have a seat."

He took his seat, eagerly awaiting the answer he and his family had waited over a week for.

"Mr. Weasley, I am sorry to have to tell you this…your child is unreachable. It seems the men who did kidnapped him and the girl put a spell on both the children as well as all their possessions. We will not be able to locate them." The man said sadly.

Mr. Weasley was on the verge of tears. He didn't want the other man to see him cry. "Is there anything we can do?" he asked desperately.

"There is only one thing we can do." The man said.

"Which is?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly.

"Send out a portkey with a spell on it only allowing the children to be transported. It will send them both where ever you want them to go. However, there are some problems."

"Problems? What kind of problems?"

"Well the fact is that we have to get permission to do this sort of thing. Then we have to find some very skilled wizards and witches, and they have to cast the spells on the portkey, so that if anyone or anything else touches it, they won't get transported. This will take at least 2 years to do. Then we will select a date and location to put the portkey in the ocean. The port key is going travel very slowly and depending on where the children are, it could take quite a few years to get to them. "

"Years?" Mr. Weasley asked astonished "You mean to tell me I will not see my son for years?"

"Mr. Weasley please! I would hope you agree that it's better to see him in years instead of never."

Mr. Weasley sniffed loudly and nodded his head "I agree with you. Thank you for what you have done."

"No need to thank me Mr. Weasley. Even though I have done as much as I can, I feel it is not

enough. I will not give up on your son, or the Muggles' daughter. They will be returned, mark my words. If your child never touches the portkey, don't worry. We will be able to trace the location of the portkey. We will let you know anything new we come up with. Good day Mr. Weasley." The man said.

Mr. Weasley shook the man's hand. Walking out of the office, he finally let his tears fall. Mr. Weasley apparated home. He walked into his house where Molly was waiting eagerly for him.

"What did he say Arthur?" Molly asked rushing towards him.

Arthur looked at his wife with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away and took a deep breath.

"Molly they told me they can't find him." Arthur said

"What?" Molly said as tears started flooding over. She began to sob.

Arthur embraced his wife. "There's still hope though." he said.

Molly looked up at him. "What hope did he give us?" Molly said.

"They decided to send out a portkey to find them. When he touches it Rom and the girl will both be sent back here." Arthur said.

"This is a sure thing right? I mean he will defiantly be coming back to us right?" Molly asked searching for any trace of hope in finding he son.

"The man said it will be a sure thing. But the thing is, it will take years-and that's just for it to be approved, enchanted and sent out. Then it will take longer for the portkey to find the children." Arthur said.

"Years?" Molly asked, completely shocked

"Yes I am afraid so. We won't have our son for years to come. By the time he gets back to us he

might not even be a boy anymore. He might have grown into a man." Arthur said, tears shining in his eyes once more.

"Oh Arthur this is just terrible." Molly said, burying her head in his chest

"I know Molly. We will get through this. We will have our son back. I promise you." Arthur said.

The Weasleys spent the afternoon clinging to each other and sobbing over there lost son. The Weasley children were not there. They were visiting their grandparents. Around dinnertime they came back.

"What's the news about Ron?" Bill asked with concern at the look of his parents.

"Family meeting everyone." Arthur called.

The Weasleys went to the living room and all sat down. The children looked at their parents awaiting the answers they had wanted all day.

"Today we found out that they won't be able to find Ron or the Muggle girl." Arthur started once everyone was silent.

The children started talking all at the same time. Ginny started crying and Charlie held her, trying comfort her.

"All is not lost though children. They have a plan to get Ron back. "Arthur said.

"What plan?" Bill asked.

"They are going to send a portkey out to him. The only problem is that we won't be seeing Ron anytime soon. It will take years just to send it out to him. Then a few more years just so he might

touch it." Arthur said.

"You mean that I won't see my brother for years?" Fred asked.

"Yes." Molly said, tears streaming don her face

This was one of the saddest days in the Weasley house. It was hard to get over the fact that Ron wasn't going to be with them for years. Molly and Ginny seemed to take this harder then the men in the family.

Meanwhile, at the ministry, the people trying to find the missing children spent the next couple years getting everything ready for the launch of the portkey. It took them longer then they had expected. Trying to get the spells to work with each other was a difficult task to accomplish, and in the end they decided to disguise the portkey as a message in a bottle with the children's names on it.

The day had finally come to send the bottle out. The children were older now. The youngest, Ginny, was now 12 years old. Ron, who would be 13 now, was still lost. The Weasleys decided on a spot a little off the coast of a nearby beach.

"I want to make a little speech. " Arthur said.

Everyone stopped whispering and moving in order to listen.

"I know this has been hard on my family and me. We just can't wait to get our son back to us. I hope this works-and soon. To Ron. We love you. Come back to us." Arthur said.

Everyone clapped. The Weasleys were all said something. Mostly there were 'I love you's and 'please come back'. Everyone touched the bottle for good luck. Molly kissed it.

"Now time to throw it into the ocean." The man said.

The Weasleys watched as their last hope of finding Ron was sent out into the ocean, all praying it would work. 


	10. Christmas

**Okay here is the next chapter. This chapter takes place two years after the Weasleys sent out the portkey. Things will start to get interesting. Maybe not in this chapter. But in the chapters to come there defiantly will be. If anyone has ever read the blue lagoon this will sound very familiar. So most of the plot isn't mine. Of course Ron and Hermione aren't my characters. So far none of these are my characters. They belong to j.k. Rowling. Well Please Read and Review. Onward**

Two Years later.

Ron Weasley got up early. Today was Christmas morning! It was only then Ron realized that he had forgotten to get Hermione a present.

'I hope it isn't too late to make her one.' he thought.

Ron went down to the ocean and jumped in. He began swimming. He remembered once finding a spot where there were a bunch of oysters. He swam out to the patch and collected as many as he could. Bringing them to shore, he took out his knife that he had made from sharpened rock and opened them up. Some had the pearls in which he was looking for and some of them didn't. When he was done, Ron took the few pearls he had collected, wrapped them in some seaweed and walked up to his and Hermione's house.

Ron Weasley had grown over the years. He was quite tall now. Very built from all the fishing and hunting he did. His skin that had once been so pale now sported a healthy tan.

Ron walked into the house climbing up the stairs he attempted to wake Hermione up. "Hermione get up its Christmas." Ron said.

"Bugger off." Hermione mumbled into her arm, rolling over.

"I guess I'll just have to get rid of your present then." Ron trailed off jokingly.

"Okay I am up." Hermione said, sitting up at once. She reached under the pillow she had made and pulled out something covered in a piece of clothing. They exchanged presents

"Okay on the count of 3 we open them together. Okay?" Ron said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"1...2...3" Ron said.

They opened their presents. Ron got 4 new sharp knifes made from rocks. Hermione opened her pearls and gasped.

"Where did you get these?" she asked.

"There is a whole bunch of oysters a little ways away from here." Ron said smiling at her reaction.

Hermione smiled back at him. "So do you like your present?" she asked

"Yes. Thank you. I needed some new ones. These are really sharp. It must have taken you forever to do all four." Ron said

"Yes I did. I am glad you like them." Hermione said.

"What about your present? Do you like them?" Ron asked.

"Yes they are gorgeous. Thank you." Hermione said.

Then Hermione did something she had never done before. She leaned in and kissed Ron on the mouth. It wasn't anything special… just a friendly peck. It was still a kiss though. Ron looked at her surprise. Both of the teenagers blushed.

"Hum... Are you hungry?" Ron asked looking away, his ears burning.

"Yes. Starving."

Ron walked away and returned a few minutes later with his and Hermione's breakfast.

"Thanks Ron" Hermione said.

"Your welcome, Hermione." Ron said.

The two teenagers started eating their breakfast.

"So what do you want to do today?" Hermione asked.

"Well I was thinking of doing some fishing and hunting so we can have a little feast since its Christmas and all."

"That sounds good. What do you feel like eating tonight?" Hermione asked.

"I don't care too much. Probably fish tonight though. I've also got some oysters. We can boil them and have some soup too." Ron said.

"That sounds good." Hermione said.

"After supper we can sing Christmas carols near the fire." Ron said.

"Sounds good to me. Do you need help with dinner?" Hermione asked.

"No. You stay here and rest today. Let me do everything." Ron said.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Well I must be off. I won't see you until around supper time because I am going to the other side of the island. There's better fish over there." Ron said.

"See you later." Hermione said.

Ron went off fishing. Hermione, on the other hand, decided to do some cleaning. She swept out the entire house with the broom she had made. Living on a beach tracks in tons of sand. She washed their clothes and changed their bedding. Afterwards, Hermione sat down to read. One thing that always surprised Hermione was that whenever she longed for a new book, one would appear. At first she thought this was weird. Ron kept reminding her that she was a witch, and stuff like that was bound to happen and eventually the thought finally sunk in. Now she hardly thought anything of it.

Ron returned around dinnertime. He came in, got something to drink and then told Hermione that he was going to set up dinner. Hermione stayed there and finished her book. When she was done with it, Ron came in and announced that supper was ready.

Ron had set the dinner up near the fire so they could stay warm. He had prepared a delicious dinner with fish, soup and vegetables that they had found in the forest.

"Wow Ron. It looks delicious. Thanks. "Hermione said.

"Oh you're welcome Hermione." Ron said.

The two teenagers sat down and ate supper. Once they finished eating, they sang Christmas carols- or at least the parts they could remember.

"So I saw that you cleaned the house today." Ron said.

"Yeah it needed it." Hermione said.

"I would have helped… you didn't have to do it all by yourself." Ron said.

"Oh that's alright Ron. Since you were fishing and making dinner I thought at least I could clean

the house. Oh I also washed the clothes and changed the bedding in our beds." Hermione said.

"Wow Hermione you did all that, and still had time to read?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

"Well it's Christmas. You should have been resting." Ron said.

"You weren't" Hermione challenged.

"Well, true. Okay you win." Ron said with a laugh.

The two teenagers stayed up late talking.

"Well, I'm off to bed." Ron said.

"Me too. I am so tired." Hermione said.

"Thanks for the presents." Ron said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for the beautiful pearls." Hermione said laughing a little.

They both said goodnight to each other. They went to their beds and fell asleep almost at once.

**Well That's that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Ron and Hermione's romance will start to blossom. I am not sure when. It all depends on what I come up with. Well please Review thanks for reading.**


	11. But You're Bleeding

**Okay here is the next chapter. This chapter takes place two years after the Weasley's sent out the portkey. Things will start to get interesting. Maybe not in this chapter. But in the chapters to come there defiantly will be. If anyone has ever read the blue lagoon this will sound very familiar. So most of the plot isn't mine. Of course Ron and Hermione aren't my characters. So far none of these are my characters. They belong to j.k. Rowling. Well please read and Review. Onward**

**OH p.s. i want to thank my wounderfull beta reader for correcting this story. It sounds so much better now that the grammar and spelling is A okay.**

Hermione and Ron had now lived on The Island for 6 years with no other company beside each other. Hermione had given up hope of being found years ago. Ron, on the other hand, wouldn't believe it.

Ron was fishing as usual. Hermione had been watching him jumping around in the water trying to catch fish for a while. A few minutes later, she decided to go and take a bath. She walked over to her favourite spring, undressed, and jumped in. She loved swimming in the nice warm pond. It was almost completely covered in a cave. Hermione leaned against the edge of the spring, and started to relax, when she looked down and saw a lot of blood.

Hermione panicked "RON! HELP ME! "Hermione screamed.

Ron ran over to where she was. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw the blood. He was about to run to her side, but Hermione saw him and suddenly realized that she was naked.

"Go away." Hermione ordered.

"But you're bleeding." Ron said worried.

"Just go away! Now!" Hermione yelled, and threw a rock at him. He dodged it. With one last glance of worry, he walked away.

Hermione felt bad for yelling at Ron. She just didn't want him to see her naked. She wanted to know why she was bleeding. She wasn't in any sort of pain. Well, that was excusing the other day when her stomach had hurt a little but she didn't think she got cut or anything. She looked for the source of blood. She found out it was coming from her privates. She wondered what was wrong with her. She stayed in there for a couple hours, wanting the bleeding to stop. When it seemed to slow down a little, she got out and dried off. She put on her clothes and put some torn pieces of cloth between her legs. That seemed to soak the blood up.

She didn't really want to see Ron right now. She was too embarrassed. She yelled at him, and he saw her naked. She was hungry though and the smell of dinner forced her to go back. She sat down next to Ron. He handed her some dinner, and kept looking at her after she took it. Hermione knew he was waiting for answers. She looked away from his gaze. She noticed his eyes on her almost all dinner though.

"Come on Hermione. Why were you bleeding?" Ron finally asked when they had finished eating.

"I don't know." Hermione said.

"Sure you do. Let me see." Ron said.

"No." Hermione said blushing. There was no way she was showing him where she was bleeding. "Ron, I'm fine."

"Come on Hermione. No one bleeds like that unless they're really hurt. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ron said the concern evident in his voice.

When Hermione didn't respond, Ron started to get angry.

"That's not fair. I never keep secrets from you Hermione. Why are you so secretive lately? Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" Ron almost yelled at her.

"Because I don't know what's wrong. Please stop asking me questions. I don't know what's wrong with me." Hermione said. She ran off. She changed the cloth, and went to bed. This day had been really tiring for Hermione and Ron's questioning wasn't helping.

Ron sat by the fire thinking. 'Why is she keeping secrets? Why was she bleeding like that?' After a while he decided to go to bed.

Almost a week later the bleeding had finally stopped. She had a hard time trying to keep Ron from noticing. He still was a little angry with her for keeping secrets. Ron finally let it go a few days later. He had begun working on his latest boat. He was almost finished with it. He worked on it constantly; and today's scorching weather didn't stop him. He was sweating profusely. Today he decided to try it out. Hermione sat down near the beach where he was going to launch the boat. He noticed her eyes on him, which made it really hard for him to concentrate. Finally he got tired of her staring.

He turned around quickly and looked at her. "What are you staring at?"

"Your muscles" Hermione said, turning a light shade of pink. She didn't think he had noticed her staring. She couldn't help looking. They were big and she wanted to touch them.

'Wait a tick. Where did that come from?' Hermione thought to herself.

"You know Hermione I think all this time in the sun has finally affected you. You're going nuts. You're always looking at me funny. What's going on in that head of yours?" Ron asked, shaking his head.

"Nothing. So...are you going to launch it today?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Yep. In fact, I'm leaving right now. You coming?" Ron asked.

"Nope." Hermione said smiling.

"Suit yourself. But if this works, have fun on the island by yourself." Ron said.

"I will." Hermione knew this wasn't going to work. She had seen him launch almost 20 times. And all 20 times, the boat had sunk.

Ron pushed the boat out into the ocean. It seemed to float for a few minutes. Ron jumped into the air and cheered. He was about to get in when the boat began to sink. Hermione watched as Ron frantically tried to keep it afloat. When it was entirely sunk he swam back to shore. Hermione was rolling in the sand laughing at him.

"I told you it wouldn't work. That's what the 20th time you've tried. Maybe you should give up. We're never getting off this island." Hermione said laughing.

"Do you want to stay here forever? I sure don't want to stay here forever with only you as company." Ron said angrily. He stalked off. Hermione was a little hurt by his comment, but tried not to let it get to her. She brushed the sand off of herself and quietly walked back to their house.

**Okay that's that chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. I don't know why I have been updating so much in the last couple of days. But I am sure you guys aren't complaining. Like I said. I am not sure how long this is going to be. But for now I will not even take a guess. I know you guys can't wait to find out what happens. So I will try to get it to you ASAP. Okay now you guys Read. Now it's time to Review.**


	12. Pepping Tom?

**Yay Two chapters so far today. Maybe a third one soon. Not sure. Depends on if my sister kicks me off the computor. Well I guess I will just let you read the chapter now. Please Read and Review. Thanks**

**Thanks to my wounderfull beta reader.**

Once she got to the house, Hermione went to bed. She stayed up thinking about what Ron had said.

'Does he really hate me that much?' Hermione thought.

At that thought Ron came in.

'Speaking of the devil.' Hermione thought.

"Hermione are you awake?" Ron asked.

Hermione pretended to be asleep. Ron looked over at her.

"Hermione?" Ron said again just to make sure.

When she didn't acknowledge him he decided to leave it. Either she was really sleeping or still mad at him. Ron went to bed.

The next morning Ron woke up. He noticed that Hermione wasn't in bed. Usually he got up first. Shrugging it off, he got up. He went down stairs, thinking that she was probably outside. He glanced at the beach. No Hermione.

'Where could she be?' Ron asked himself.

Ron walked around looking for Hermione. He decided to go near the warm springs.

'Maybe Hermione decided to go swimming' He thought.

As he got closer to the spring, he heard a beautiful voice.

'Oh that must be her.' Ron thought. "Animals don't sing like that."

He decided to sneak up on her and maybe scare her. He hid in the bushes and walked until he could see her. What he saw shocked him.

She was no longer a little girl. She had grown up. Her body had curves that he was positive weren't there before. She had breasts. He had remembered finding a dirty magazine under his brother Bill's bed. Those girls were pretty but there was no way they could compare to the beauty before him.

'Wow she's so gorgeous. Wait what am I thinking? This is Hermione. She's your best friend. Stop looking at her. What are you? A pervert?' Ron asked himself.

But Ron continued to look at her naked and taking a bath in the warm waters. He moved and a branch snapped beneath his feet.

"Ron is that you?" Hermione said.

Ron held his breath thinking that if he were to breathe too loud, she would be able to hear him.

"Snap out of it Hermione it's just a rabbit or something." Hermione said to herself she leaned against the edge of the pool, put her head back and shut her eyes.

Ron took this moment to get out of there. He went to his spot where he loved to think. It was the only place he felt Hermione wouldn't go, her being so afraid of heights and all. Ron sat down and started to think about Hermione.

He remembered that kiss she gave him on Christmas. He remembered how her lips felt against his…so warm and soft. He remembered how they had tasted of the sea and the sun.

After a while he went back to the house and got his spear. He decided to go fishing. He was out there only for a little while when Hermione came over. She walked up to the waters edge. She picked up her own spear she had brought along and began fishing. Hermione was plucking the fish right out of the sea like it was nothing to her. She watched as Ron jumped around, yelling and stabbing at the water.

'He looks like a maniac.' Hermione said.

Ron finally caught a fish. In triumph he yelled to her.

"I am the greatest fisherman in the world."

Hermione laughed at this. "I am the greatest Fisherwoman in the world. You scare them all away with all your moving around while I catch as many as I want."

"It's a dance. I do it so they will come up. Then I can spear them." Ron said.

He walked over to her.

"Besides it's not how many you catch, it's how you do it." Ron said.

"Well then you must be the worst fisherman in the world." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." Hermione said. Backing up as he started to come near her. A devious look in his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Ron asked, getting closer to her.

"Yeah" She kicked water at him and ran.

She ran as fast as she could. She was laughing so much that it began to slow her down. Ron was much taller than she was and he had much longer legs, so he caught up to her within seconds. They crashed to the ground and Ron began tickling her.

"Ron... Stop!" Hermione laughed

Ron got on top of her. One leg on each side of her. He began tickling her harder.

"No way." He said laughing as well.

"Stop." Hermione said, tears of laughter running down her cheeks.

"Not until you say it." Ron said.

"Say what?" Hermione said between laughing.

"Until you say that I am the best fisherman in the world." Ron said.

"No way. You're cracked." Hermione said.

Ron began tickling her harder. Hermione laughed.

"Fine! I surrender! You're the best fisherman in the world." Hermione said.

"And that I am the greatest." Ron said.

"You're the greatest." Hermione said.

"Most handsome guy in the world." Ron said.

" Ok, you're the most handsome guy in the world! Now get off." Hermione said.

Ron moved off of her. He sat next to her. He thought she looked really pretty. With her hair all over the place.

"I knew you would see it my way." Ron said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione picked up a handful of wet sand while Ron wasn't looking.

"Oh Ron." Hermione said.

Ron turned to her but when he did, He got a face full of sand.

"That's it you're going to get it." He said.

He got up and chased her. After a while they stopped too tired to do anymore.

"Look I am sorry for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it. If I had to be alone on an island for 6 years, I am glad it was you Hermione." Ron said.

"You're forgiven Ron. I am glad it's you also." Hermione said.

**Okay that ends that chapter. Wow I am really on a role. I have updated allot in the past 2 days. I guess I just keep on getting the ideas in my head. Not really experiencing any writer's block. Which is good. Well I hope this was soon enough for you people. I will try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading. Now Please Review. **


	13. New Feelings

**Here is the next chapter i hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Many thanks to my wounderful beta reader.**

For the past couple of weeks, Ron kept on having strange dreams about Hermione. In his dreams, he held her head gently within his hands. Ron would press his lips to hers, moving tenderly against each other. Hermione's hands would softly stroke the bare skin on his back, making him shiver so intensely that he thought his body might break apart at the sensation.

Sometimes after he awoke, he would get strange feelings he'd never had before.. After those dreams, he awoke breathless and shocked. His heart would be pounding and his body still pulsating with pleasure. After those dreams he found a strange substance on his belly and he wondered what it could be.

Ron kept having these thoughts and dreams about Hermione. He noticed whenever he saw or even thought about her, his body would react to her. Even, to his horror, when she was close by. If Hermione knew the thoughts he had about her she would probably never talk to him again. She would think him to be some sort of pervert. No. He couldn't have that. He tried a few things to hide it when it happened hoping against hope that she would not find out.

However, when Hermione wasn't around Ron would go up to his spot. He found that he could make his mind blowing experience in his dreams happen when he was awake…If he touched himself in the right ways.

(Warning Masturbation Here)

He laid down, his arm resting under his head. He thought about his dreams, about seeing Hermione naked. It seemed so real in his mind. Between his legs, Ron felt himself growing hard and hot. Ron didn't know what it was. Sliding his hand down, he touched himself. Feeling a shock, Ron jumped. But he did it again because it was a good shock. He began touching himself again and again. Excitement grew in him begging for him to continue. He touched himself again, this time wrapping his hand around it. Groaning softly at the feel of it, he started to stroke it. It felt so incredible he did it more.

His mouth opened. Panting with excitement, he arched his back writhing in pleasure. He stroked harder. He wanted the release he started out for. Saying Hermione's name, he came.

Afterwards he felt relieved. Wiping his hand on the ground, he put his shorts back on and headed back to the house. Little did he know that the one person he didn't want to see him do that, the only person on the island…had seen the whole thing.

Hermione was so confused. The first thought that crossed her mind was "So that's a penis." She had known that that was what boys had, though she never had seen one except for in er magical book. Ron's was different though. It was bigger then what the booked showed.

Hermione wondered what Ron was doing. Why was he touching himself down there? What was that white stuff that came out of it? Why was he moaning like that? Was he hurt? Why was he calling her name? Was he calling for her? But if he was hurt and calling for her he wouldn't have just got up like it was nothing. Hermione decided to see if Ron was all right.

Going back to the house she saw Ron. He looked a little flushed. He was washing his hands and face. Hermione went up to him. At that moment she decided not to ask him about what she saw, but to ask him why he has been avoiding her.

"Why are you avoiding me Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I am not avoiding you Hermione." Ron said.

"Yes you are. You haven't spoken to me at all in the past few days. All you ever do now is fish, hunt, or go to that place that you always go. Did I do something wrong?" Hermione said.

"Of course not. You haven't done anything wrong." Ron said. He looked at her. She looked on the verge of tears. He immediately felt bad. He had been trying to avoid Hermione so that she wouldn't find out what happened around her. He didn't think it would upset her like it had.

"Then what is it? Do you not like me anymore?" Hermione asked, tears cascading down her fair cheeks.

"Oh Hermione don't cry." Ron said embracing her.

Hermione did cry though. "I thought you would leave without telling me. I don't want to be alone forever." Hermione choked through sobs.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I will never leave you." Ron said kissing her forehead.

Hermione looked up at him. Ron couldn't help himself he wiped the tears off her face.

"Promise?" Hermione sniffed.

"I promise." Ron smiled.

They looked into each other's eyes. Ron couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kiss Hermione. No- he needed to kiss her. To have his lips on hers. He leaned in closer, still staring in her eyes.

(FIRST REAL KISS YIPPIE!)

He pressed his lips to hers. When she didn't object, but actually pressed back, Ron almost jumped for joy. He kissed her with all his being. He rolled on top of her still kissing her. Hermione began to squirm. She moved her head away from his.

"Get off." Hermione said.

Ron got off, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself. How could he kiss Hermione like that? She looked so angry with him. Hermione got up and walked out. She sat down on the sand near the ocean, and watched as the sun went down.

Ron was very angry with himself. He had promised himself that he would never touch Hermione like that again. He didn't want her to hate him again. He looked out the window and saw Hermione.

She watched the sun set.

He watched Her.

**Yay. So excited. This story is now totaly redone. It has been checked over by my wounderfull beta reader , and is hopefully error free. If not at least there are tons of fewer mistakes. Thank you Review Review REVIEW!1**


	14. The Truth

**Please read and Review.I hope you like it.**

For a couple of weeks Hermione didn't say anything to Ron. She seemed to be avoiding him. The kiss they had shared still remained in his mind. He thought he was stupid for taking advantage of Hermione like that. He hoped she would forgive him. But by the looks of it, she might never ever forgive him.

Ron thought of Hermione more then ever these days. He had to go to his spot not just once, but sometimes even 2 times a day. He longed for another kiss like the one he shared with her. But now that seemed like it would never happen.

Ron stayed awake. He watched the moonlight shine on Hermione's skin. He watched as her chest moved up and down with her breathing. He looked at her soft pink lips. The lips that filled him with wanting. He was always looking at her. He thought she was the most beautiful person in the world.

Ron shuffled over to where Hermione was sleeping and uncovered her shoulder. He needed to touch her beautiful skin. He softly touched the soft smooth skin of her shoulder. Hermione woke up at this.

"What are you doing Ron? Go away!" Hermione said, waking up.

He watched her lay back down. Ron decided that being in the same room wouldn't be a wise decision. Every time he saw her, he wanted to grab her and kiss her. Ron went down to one of the room's downstairs. He had taken his pillow, and he slept on that hard floor.

'This is what you deserve after doing that to Hermione.' Ron thought to himself.

For two weeks Hermione had been trying to ignore Ron. Even when he wasn't near he seemed to be with her. In her thoughts that is. She thought about him all the time now. More than she used to.

Hermione didn't know why Ron kissed her like that. She also didn't know why she pushed him off. She had liked it. In fact more then ever now she wanted to feel his lips on hers more. She noticed that he seemed to go to his spot more then ever now. She knew he was trying to get away from

her. But she always went and watched him, hoping he wouldn't see her watching.

'He is always staring at me. Why can't I look at him?' Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione sat near the pond on a rock. Cooling off her feet in the cold water. Ron was already swimming when she came along. He stopped and looked at her. She looked back. Neither of them knew how long they stared into each other's eyes. Finally Hermione looked away.

Ron got tired. He was so tired of fighting with her these past weeks he had to do something. He swam over to her.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes Ron?" Hermione said.

"I want to say I am sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I hate that we fight. I hate not talking. It gets very lonely. Please Hermione. Take my apology." Ron pleaded with her.

"Ron I hate it when we fight too. I am sorry for ignoring you. I accept your apology. If you accept mine." Hermione said. She jumped in the pond and swam over to him.

" Deal?" Hermione said. Sticking her hand out to him.

"Deal." Ron said. Smiling. He was glad he got his best friend back.

Ron and Hermione got out of the pond. They talked to each other, trying to make up for lost time. Both of them were wishing that they hadn't fought in the first place.

"You know what I have never been to before?" Hermione told Ron.

"No what?" Ron asked smiling.

" I have never been invited to a party. I remember watching movies about teenagers that had huge parties. They got drunk and puked their brains out afterwards." Hermione said.

"So you want to puke?" Ron asked teasingly.

"No. You know what I mean. It's like we are missing out on being normal teenagers. Living and taking care of ourselves at an early age left us not a fun teenage time." Hermione said.

"How about we throw a party? Would you like that." Ron asked, staring into her eyes again. He would do anything for her right now.

"Yes please. We can sing and dance around the fire. Stay up late and sleep under the stars." Hermione hoped he liked this plan.

"Sounds like a great idea." Ron said with a soft smile.

They had an awesome night. It was just what they needed. The laughed and danced and sung until they were too tired to move. The laid next to each other on the ground, looking up at the huge full moon. Millions of stars were visible tonight.

"Ron have you ever lied to me before?" Hermione asked.

"Why? Have you ever lied to me?" Ron asked.

"Don't answer my question with a question please." Hermione said.

"Yes I have." Ron said.

"Really? What did you lie about?" Hermione asked, really interested this time.

"If I tell you, you might hate me." Ron said.

"I promise I won't hate you." Hermione said.

"You swear?" Ron asked.

"Yes I swear." Hermione said.

"Okay. One time I saw you taking a bath in the pond. I didn't turn away, but I watched you." Ron said. His face turning bright red.

"Ron! You watched me take a bath?" Hermione said.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't stop watching." Ron said. "I understand if you are really mad and don't want to talk to me. I acted like a pervert. I'm really sorry and I shouldn't have watched."

Hermione looked at him. She was blushing like mad. The thought of Ron seeing her naked had strange effects on her. She knew she had to come clean. Since he told her his lie, she should be truthful, and tell him hers.

"Ron before you go giving apologies, I think I should tell you my lie." Hermione said.

"What lie is that?" Ron said. He looked at her worriedly, wondering what she lied about.

"You have to promise not to yell." Hermione said.

"Okay I promise." Ron said.

Hermione blushed "Well… I watch you too Ron."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.**


	15. Kissing

**I hope you enjoy. Please read and Review.**

"What do you mean? Where?" Ron asked nervously, hoping that it wasn't his spot. If she knew the things he did there, she would hate him forever. And forever is a really long time. Especially on a deserted island.

"The spot you go by the cliff." Hermione said.

In that moment, Rons stomach dropped and he clenched his fists. His face reddened to match his hair and he was speechless for a moment before screaming "WHAT!"

"You promised not to yell." Hermione said cringing in fear and wringing her hands together. She was on the verge of tears.

Ron looked at her. 'Great, you're going to make her cry.' he thought angrily to himself

"I'm sorry Hermione. It's just…I didn't want you to see me there." Ron said lowering his head in shame.

"The first time I watched you, you were moaning. I thought you were hurt." Hermione said. At that comment, Ron turned the brightest shade of red yet. He looked like a tomato.

"Then I saw you get up like nothing had happened. What where you doing?" Hermione asked, wiping away her unshed tears.

"I was…er...touching myself. You know…down there." Ron said. Pointing between his legs.

"Why?" Hermione asked, completely unashamed.

"Because it feels good when I touch it." Ron replied quietly.

"How come? And what was that stuff that came out?" Hermione asked. Her curiosity was taking over and she no longer felt awkward about the questions she was asking.

Ron, on the other hand, was having difficulty. Its one thing to be caught touching yourself, but to sit down and have a conversation about bodily functions? Ron sighed before looking up into Hermione's inquisitive eyes. " I don't know why. It just feels really good. I don't know what that stuff is. It only comes out when I…" he trailed off, at a loss for words

"When you what Ron?" Hermione asked, urging him to continue.

"I don't know how to explain it. All I know is that feels good. I would show you, but I wouldn't know how. You're a girl." Ron said gesturing wildly with his hands.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Hermione replied angrily.

"Well it's not an insult. I mean, you don't have one. I don't think I can show you." Ron said, his face once again turning red.

Hermione nodded reluctantly. "That's okay Ron. Maybe one day you will show me." Hermione said. She was a little sad she couldn't understand what he felt.

"Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ron." Hermione said.

"Remember when you said you didn't want to miss out on things that teenagers normally did? And you wanted to experience as much as you could?" Ron asked, getting nervous once again

"Yeah Ron I remember." Hermione replied

" Well, my older brother's used to talk about having girlfriends." Ron said.

" Are you saying you want me to be your girlfriend Ron?" Hermione asked, looking at him shyly

"Well yes I'm asking. If that's alright with you." Ron said blushing.

"What do boyfriend and girlfriends do? My parents never told me about this stuff. Your lucky you had older brothers to tell you this." Hermione said sadly.

"Well my guess is that they're best friends, but we get to kiss each other." Ron said, his face

redder now.

Hermione blushed also. Ron wanted to kiss her. They both stared into each other's eyes. They were really close. Hermione just noticed how close Ron was. He was almost touching her.

"Are you saying that you want to kiss me Ron?" Hermione asked.

"That's all I've been able to think about for like the longest time. But you got angry at me when I tried to before. I decided it was wrong." Ron said.

"Well, if I agree to be your girlfriend will you shut up and kiss me?" Hermione asked, blushing furiously

"You mean it?" Ron said shocked.

"Yes now shut up and kiss me." Hermione said.

She put her hand on his neck and lowered his head to hers. She kissed him. Ron tried to deepen the kiss but Hermione backed off.

"I can't breath." Hermione as a little giggle escaped her.

"Is your nose stuffy?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"It's easier if you breathe through your nose." Ron said.

"Okay. Want to try again?" Hermione said.

Ron answered her with his lips. Their lips moved against each other. Hermione had seen teenagers kissing on movies. She noticed that their mouths were open and their tongues were touching each other's. Ron also knew about this, and he backed off.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked

"No. It's just that I remember my brother tell Charlie about snogging. That's the word he used. He said that you're not snogging until tongue is involved." Ron said.

"You want to try it?" Hermione asked.

"If that's okay with you." Ron said.

"Well since we're boyfriend and girlfriend, and that's what they do, we should give it a try I guess." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her. He brushed his tongue on her lips, and she opened her mouth slowly, waiting for his tongue to touch hers. Ron brushed it against hers. She brushed back. At first it was a little messy. Both Ron and Hermione wiped their faces off before going back to kissing.

**Aww. So cute. i hope you liked this chapter. Please Please please. Review.**


	16. The Joy's

**Okay this chapter is very long. Have fun. Oh there is some sex stuff in here.**

Ron woke up with Hermione in his arms. Hermione had slept in his bed instead of her own. Even though they had spent the night in the same room for 6 years, this was different to Ron, more special.

Ron had never thought Hermione could look so beautiful. He had feelings toward her he never had with anyone. Not even his own family. Ron stared at her angelic face.

' What exactly were these feelings?' Ron asked himself.

'God man, you are so daft.' Another voice in Ron's head said.

'Since you know so much fill me in.' the first voice said.

'You love her. You can't deny it. You know you've loved her from the moment you first laid eyes on her. Admit it.' The second voice said.

'Alright! I love her. Happy?' The first voice said.

'Very.' The second voice said.

He loved Hermione, that much he knew. The question now was if Hermione felt the same way. It worried him to think that this feeling was one-sided and he wondered if he should tell her.

'Tell her. If you don't tell her you will never know if she feels the same way.' The first voice said.

' What if I tell her and she doesn't feel the same. What if she ends up hating me?' The second voice said.

'Are you a man or a fish? If you are a man you will tell her.' The first voice said.

Hermione turned over. She awoke when she touched a warm object. She looked up at Ron and smiled. She stretched and noticed that it was morning.

"Good morning sleepy head." Ron said with a warm smile

"Good morning." Hermione smiled back. She decided that she liked waking up to Ron next to her.

She snuggled up to him. The morning air was chilly. Ron wrapped his arms around her, trying to keep her warm.

"Thanks." Hermione mumbled into his chest.

"Your welcome." Ron said he looked down at her and had the urge to kiss her. He was about to until she spoke.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked.

"If I tell you something promise not to freak out?" Hermione said.

"I promise. What is it?" Ron asked.

"I love you." Hermione said as she blushed. She buried her face into his chest again.

"Really?" Ron asked. A huge grin spread across his face. So she DID love him! Well, this just made things so much easier on him!

"Yes I do." Hermione mumbled.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. He got a grunt in reply

"Hermione, look at me please?" he whispered to her

She looked up, her face still red. "Yes Ron?"

"I love you too." Ron said.

"Do you really love me? Or are you just saying it because I said it?" Hermione asked looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I really do love you Hermione. In fact I was just about to tell you that I love you." Ron said.

"Really?" Hermione asked as a soft smile worked its way across her features.

"Yes really." Ron said.

Ron leaned in, and kissed her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. Ron was on top of her now. Right now he didn't care that his little friend down there was now hard and sticking into Hermione's thigh. As long as he was this close to her, and was kissing her he didn't care.

Hermione's book had changed about a week ago. The book that it changed into was called "The

Joys of Sex". Hermione now knew what sex was. She knew how it worked. She also knew that it was something she wanted to try with Ron. What she didn't know was how she was going to get Ron to do this.

"Ron?" Hermione said while Ron was busy suckling on her neck.

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I want us to see each other." Hermione said.

Ron looked at her, confused. "Meaning?"

'Gosh he is so daft sometimes.' Hermione thought.

"I mean see each other's bodies. Without clothes on." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron asked. He was a little worried about this. His penis was still rock hard. What would she think? How would she react?

"Just do it. Please." Hermione pleaded.

"Okay Hermione." Ron said.

Ron went to take off his shirt, but Hermione beat him to it. She pulled it off. She admired his muscles with her hands. Hermione stopped and took her shirt off. Ron sucked in a breath. He had seen Hermione's breasts before, but not this close. Hermione blushed under Ron's stare.

Hermione moved and took off her shorts. Ron gulped; Hermione was naked in front of him with no clothes on. Ron had desires that he didn't know what to do to fulfill them.

"Well Ron I think it's your turn." Hermione said.

"What?" Ron asked still staring at her.

"Your pants Ron." Hermione said.

"Oh right." Ron said.

Ron took off his pants. His heart was racing. He looked at Hermione. He was relieved that she wasn't looking at him with disgust. The look that she was giving him wasn't that much better though. She seemed to be studying him. He didn't want to be studied. There he was naked in front of her, and she wanted to study him.

"Ron I want you to touch me." Hermione whispered after a moment.

"Where?" Ron asked nervously. His hands had started to shake a bit at her request. He'd never come close to touching a girl before.

"Just come here and I will show you." Hermione said, taking his hand and pulling him towards her

Ron nervously slid over by Hermione. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and brought him down into a passionate kiss. She leaned back until he was on top of her. Ron had never known how good it felt skin to skin with Hermione. All he knew was that he liked it.

Hermione grabbed his hand and put it to her breast. Ron wasn't sure of what to do. Obviously Hermione did because she made his hand squeeze her breast. Hermione directed him with her own hands on what to do. Once she was sure he got it she let him go on his own.

By now they had stopped kissing. Ron had taken his mouth off hers and started kissing her neck. Ron kissed down her neck to her collarbone. Then he kissed his way down between her breasts. Hermione moaned, and Ron stopped and looked at her with concerned eyes.

"Did I do something wrong" Ron asked, his worry clearly evident in his eyes.

"No you're fine just keep going." Hermione said bringing his head back to where it was.

Ron looked at her perked nipple. He was uncertain what to do. Hermione moved his head over to where it was, and Ron caught on. He lowered his head, keeping eye contact with Hermione. He opened his mouth and let his tongue dart out to taste her nipple. She shivered, so Ron took that as a sign and continued. He opened his mouth and began to suck on her breast. Hermione moaned again, this time louder. Ron wasn't sure why, but he knew that Hermione liked this.

He moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as he did the other one.

Hermione brought his lips back up to hers and kissed him. She backed off, and looked into his eyes. He looked back into hers.

"Ron remember how my book changes every once in a while?" Hermione asked him.

"Yeah." Ron said.

"Well it changed again. The book that I have been reading mentionned something a man and woman do together. They called it sex." Hermione said.

" I once heard my brother talking about it. I just never knew was it was." Ron said.

"I know what it is." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said. He wasn't really sure what she was getting at.

"Ron I was thinking that we should have sex." Hermione said.

"Okay are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes positive." Hermione said.

"Well you will have to tell me what to do because I don't know what it is." Ron said blushing.

"Ron a woman is made to fit a man." Hermione said.

"What do you mean." Ron asked.

"Your...hum" Hermione said pointing to his penis.

"Oh. Where?" Ron asked.

Hermione pointed between her legs.

"There is a place where you can fit. At least I hope you'll fit." Hermione looked at Ron's penis. It was really big, bigger then what the hole down there was. She hoped he would fit.

"Oh okay." Ron said.

"Here let's do this first." Hermione said.

Hermione laid down. She pulled Ron back on top of her. Just like they were when they were kissing. Hermione took Ron's hand and placed it between her opened legs. Ron explored her. Hermione would moan when he did something right. Which made him want to do more of it.

He found the place Hermione spoke of. He slipped his finger in it. He was surprised when Hermione gasped, and her back arched up. Ron quickly pulled them out.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry it feels good." Hermione said.

She brought his hand back to where it was. Ron brushed a part of her skin where she moaned and her body shuddered. Ron touched the spot again watching as Hermione squirmed under him. Ron began rubbing her. He rubbed her harder and faster and watched on in amazement as she moaned louder and louder.

"Uhhhhhhhh." Hermione moaned. As she felt her body spasm as her orgasm took over her.

**To be continued.**

**I know I know but my parents are here now. If they read this...how embarrassing. So I am going to put this chapter up. Don't worry I will finish it later. Okay thanks for reading this long chapter. Please please please review.**


	17. What's Happening?

**Okay I hope you like this chapter. Have fun reading. please review. Thanks to all that have reviewed. Oh I am sorry for the unusual punishment as one of you put it. I will put you out of your torture.**

Ron looked down at Hermione. If this is what sex was like, he knew he was liking this. Little did he know that it was about to get even better.

Hermione pulled Ron up to her face. She kissed him passionately. Hermione positioned him between her legs, where he was meant to go. Ron broke off the kiss, not wanting to miss anything.

"This will hurt me a little." Hermione said.

"What? I don't want to hurt you." Ron said attempting to pull back.

"It's okay. It will only be for a little bit. I promise. Just don't freak out. It's supposed to hurt me a lot." Hermione said keeping him where he was.

"I don't want to hurt you at all though." Ron said with a pout.

"Ron it's okay. I'll be fine." Hermione said.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Okay now all you have to do is push it in." Hermione said.

Ron did just that. When he heard Hermione gasp as though in pain he went to back out. Hermione held onto his neck making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. Ron looked at her face. He wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs and kissed her.

Ron couldn't believe how good this felt. He had the urge to move, but was terribly afraid to hurt Hermione even more. When Hermione started raising her hips he went even deeper, making both of them moan.

"Okay it doesn't hurt anymore. Just keep moving in and out." Hermione said.

"You sure it won't hurt you?" Ron asked.

"Yes I am positive." Hermione said.

Ron did what she said. He started at a slow pace, making sure that Hermione wasn't being hurt by his actions.

"Faster." Hermione moaned into his ear.

Ron was more then happy to follow her orders, because so far her orders had definitely been worth following. Ron set a faster pace. The air was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, as well as the loud and passionate moans of both Hermione and Ron. Hermione came first, screaming in ecstasy, and after feeling her tighten on him, Ron couldn't take it anymore and he violently came, spilling his seed into her.

Ron moved out and laid beside her. Hermione snuggled up to Ron and kissed him passionately. They both feel asleep instantly.

After that, the weeks seemed to flow by. Hermione and Ron did this new activity of theirs almost every day. Sometimes even twice a day. Ron and Hermione never had been more in love with each other. They would find ways just to be touching each other. They would cuddle during the day just to feel the warmth of the others skin.

Three months later.

Hermione had started acting weird. Ron was getting worried about her. For the past three days she kept brushing him off. She didn't want to have sex or anything. She didn't want to be touched. She was silent. She kept to herself. She just kept touching her stomach like she was sick or something.

Ron went up to Hermione and kissed her cheek. She just shrugged him off. Ron sighed and sat next to her and rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said.

"You never want to do it anymore. What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. It just hurts. When it stops we will do it again." Hermione said.

"When will that be. Never? I don't get it Hermione. Why does it hurt?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Here. Feel." Hermione said while bringing his hand on her stomach.

Ron felt her stomach move in a weird way. His stomach never moved that way.

"How did you make your stomach move like that Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I am not doing anything." Hermione said.

"There it goes again. What's making it do that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Hermione said sadly. "I wish I knew."

**If you have seen the movie. That is almost exactly how it goes. Well that's all for this chapter. Ill updated as soon as I can. Things are going to go pretty fast pace after this. I am pretty sure you know what's happened with Hermione. If you don't you must be pretty daft. Lol. Well bye Please review**


	18. I Do

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review. I liked writing this chapter. I think it's kind of cute. Well now you can see for yourself. Please read and review.**

Ron watched as Hermione threw up. This had been going on for a long time. Hermione didn't know that Ron witnessed her throwing up. He was worried that she was sick. The thing was every time she came back she would be fine. She didn't look ill, and she didn't throw up anymore. Ron noticed this seemed to only be near the mornings. He decided he had to find out what was going on. Hermione had to know. Her book changed again. He noticed that.

Hermione knew that she was pregnant. She now knew that their little activity was the cause of it. Her new book had put in allot tips about pregnancy. Hermione didn't want to worry Ron. She didn't want him to see her throwing up. She didn't want him to worry. She didn't know how to tell him that she was going to have a baby. Not only that, but his baby. Oh course his, since he's the only human other than her on the island.

When Hermione got back. It was near lunch. She had decided to take a shower, and wash her clothes. She had thrown up on herself on accident. Ron watched as she sat down for lunch. She seemed to be always hungry around lunch and was always munching on something. Mostly pineapple.

"Hermione I have watched you out on the ledge for the past week." Ron said.

Hermione didn't look at him. She should have known he would think something was up. Now she had to tell him the truth. She couldn't hide it any longer.

"Okay." Hermione said.

"Why have you been sick in the morning? And why are you always eating?" Ron asked

"Ron do you know how baby's are made?" Hermione asked.

"No, not really why?" Ron asked, wondering what babies had to do with this.

"You know that we had been having a lot of sex before it started to hurt. Well… having sex makes a woman pregnant." Hermione said.

"Okay and what does that have to do with anything?" Ron asked.

'Gosh he can be so daft sometimes.' Hermione thought.

"Everything Ron! I'm pregnant. I'm going to have a baby. That's why I have been sick in the mornings. That's why I have been eating so much. I am eating for two people now." Hermione said.

"So you are going to be a mom?" Ron asked with an astonished look on his face that made Hermione want to giggle.

"Yes and you are going to be a dad." Hermione replied

"Me…a dad?"

"Yes Ron. I want to know how you feel about this."

"Dads and moms are married. We aren't married Hermione." Ron pointed out.

"Yeah I know." Hermione said becoming quiet.

Ron thought about this. Maybe they could get married. Of course he only had been to a wedding once. He only knew a little bit about what went on. He knew they said I do gave each other rings, and kissed at the end. He decided it would have to be enough. Ron had seen his uncle ask his girlfriend to marry him.

Ron got down on one knee in front of Hermione. He knew he didn't have a ring so he would just make her one later.

"Hermione Granger. Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

"Yes of course I will." Hermione said as a smile exploded onto her face. She pulled Ron into a standing position and pulled him into a hug. She pulled back and he took that moment to kiss her.

He pulled away and studied her features for a moment. "When do you want to get married?" Ron asked.

"How about after I eat. I will put on that white dress you like taking off so much." Hermione said laughing

After lunch Hermione got into the dress. She noticed it was a little snug. She knew she was going to get fat and she excepted it.

Ron cleaned up and made a fake tie. Then he saw Hermione.

'She is so beautiful in that dress.' Ron thought.

"Okay ready?" Ron asked.

"I don't know how this goes do you?" Hermione asked.

"I know a few things. I will walk you through it." Ron said.

"Okay" Hermione said.

"Hermione do you promise to love me?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"You're supposed to say I do." Ron whispered to her.

"Oh okay. I do." Hermione said smiling.

"Now you ask me the question." Ron told her.

"Ron do you promise to love me?" Hermione asked.

"I do." Ron said smiling.

"Now what?" Hermione said.

Ron pulled out two rings that he had made.

"I put this ring on your finger. Then you put this one on mine." Ron said as he took Hermione's hand. He slid the ring onto her finger and smiled at her. Hermione giggled and did the same with him.

"Now I get to kiss my bride." Ron said smiling.

Hermione smiled back. She loved the way Ron's kisses made her feel. It made her stomach do summersaults. Ron leaned in, and kissed her softly.

"Now we are married. Mrs. Weasley." Ron said smiling.

"Good Mr. Weasley." Hermione said

Ron put Hermione's arms around his neck, and put his arms around her waist. He started slow dancing with her. He brought his head down to hers. The just stared at each other's eyes.

Hermione loved Ron so much. She was glad that they got married. Staring into Ron's eyes made her realize one thing. She wanted Ron. She wanted him now.

**MUAHAHAHAH. I know. I know. I am evil. That is for another chapter. I thought this was a cute chapter. So Hermione is pregnant. Who would have guessed that? Not me. Lol just kidding. Anyway, the next chapter should be up soon. Depends on if my sister kicks me off the Internet or whatever. Well Please Review. I hope you like the chapter.**


	19. The Wedding Night

**Here is the next chapter. You see I am not that evil. Please read then review.**

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly

"Yes Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't hurt any more. We can…you know." Hermione said.

"What about the baby? Wouldn't I be hurting it?" Ron asked.

"No the baby is protected inside of me. You wouldn't hurt it." Hermione said

Ron picked Hermione up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said through laughing.

"Well the man always carries the woman to the bedroom after they get married." Ron said.

"Onward to the bedroom." Hermione said laughing still.

Ron carried Hermione into the bedroom. He set her on the floor. The both began taking their clothes off. Once they were satisfied with their nakedness, they laid down.

Ron put Hermione's face between his hands. He stared into her eyes as he slowly leaned in to capture her lips. His tongue brushed against her lips, and she welcomed it. Both tongues met and began dancing with each other.

Ron's hand slid down her neck to her breast. He gently kneaded each breast. Hermione desperately needed him to use his mouth.

"Ron please." Hermione said breathing hard.

"Please what Hermione?" Ron said smiling knowing what she needed.

"Mouth now." Hermione said.

Ron suckled on the perked nipple. Hermione brought her hands to Ron's hair pushing his head closer to her body. Ron gave the same attention to the other breast.

"Ron please I need you inside of me now." Hermione said.

Ron plunged into her with one swift stroke. They both gasped at the feeling. Hermione kissed his neck, and lifted her hips up to encourage him to start going.

She moved her arms under his and around his back. She brought her legs up around his waist, and locked her ankles. Ron started out with slow, long thrusts, getting accustomed to the feeling again. He began to move quicker and took smaller strokes.

Hermione titled her hips so that Ron's movements created friction on that spot that drove her insane. She was surprised that she was speaking, begging him to go faster. She could feel herself coming close.

Ron couldn't last much longer. He was so close. He pumped into her faster then he ever had. He felt her go first. Hearing her scream out his name sent him over the edge. He came moaning in pleasure. He buried his sweaty head in the crook of her neck and sighed. He moved out from between her legs and collapsed on the floor.

Both held on to each other as their breathing and heart rate returned to normal.

"The waterfall?" Hermione questioned him

"Lets go."

They made love again in the waterfall. Both came back from there venture clean and refreshed.

Ron made his wife dinner, making sure she had plenty. He didn't find it weird that she ate so much. He knew that she was now eating for two. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father.

He knew that it would be different from then on, but he liked it.

Okay. I know this chapter is kind of short. Don't worry I plan on writing the next chapter really soon. I just figured that this was all I could do for this chapter. I am on a roll three chapters. GO ME. Okay now that you have read the chapter. Please review.


	20. The Return

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. Please read then review**

Eight months latter Hermione was walking on the beach rubbing her large stomach. She was now nine months pregnant. She knew that the baby would be coming soon. She was tired of being pregnant. She felt huge. Her feet and back hurt. She was ready to get this baby out of her.

"Ouch" Hermione said.

She had stepped on something made out of glass.

'Hum that's weird. Where did this come from.' Hermione thought.

Hermione picked up the bottle. Immediately she felt a pull at her navel as she was pulled off her feet. Ron was fishing. He wanted to make sure when Hermione woke up from her nap she would have something to eat for supper. Ron was just about to plunge the spear into a fish when he suddenly felt a tug at his navel and was thrown off his feet. Ron landed in the Weasley living room. He looked over and saw Hermione clutching her stomach. '

Oh no. The baby.' Ron thought. "Hermione are you okay?" Ron asked.

"Ron the baby." Hermione said.

Molly Weasley woke up after hearing something drop. She turned and shook her husband.

"Arthur someone is in the house." Molly said.

"I didn't here anything." Arthur said and turned over.

There sound was heard again. This time Arthur stood up.

"You don't think?" Arthur said.

Both Molly and Arthur hurried down the stairs.

'Could it be that my son has finally returned?' Molly thought, trying not to get excited.

They reached the living room and stopped. There was their son. He looked all grown up. Beneath him was a woman. She was crying in pain. Ron turned and saw his parents staring at him. He was so stunned he couldn't speak. His attention was brought back to Hermione when she started whimpering.

"Ron my water just broke." Hermione said.

"Hold on Hermione." Ron said. He stood up and went over to his parents.

"She is going to have a baby! Do something! Please help us." Ron pleaded

"I will owl the medi-witch." Molly said. She hurried off.

"Let's help her up." Arthur said.

Ron and his dad help her up. Arthur transfigured their couch into a and set her down.

"Let me help you get into something more comfortable."  
Arthur did a spell and she was in a hospital like robe. Ron climbed onto the bed and held her hand.

"It's going to be okay Hermione." Ron said.

Hermione gasped as a contraction raged through her body. She squeezed Ron's hand with all her might. Molly came back in and went over to Arthur.

"The medi-witch will be here soon." Molly said.

There was a pop and a woman in her sixties showed up. She hurried over to where Hermione was.

"It will be a while before this baby comes out I am afraid. We have a long night ahead of us." The woman said.

"What's going on?" Came a girl's voice.

Ron turned and looked at his sister. She had tears in her eyes. He gave Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze and let go. He walked over to his sister, and embraced her. Ginny was silent in shock for a moment before breaking down into sobs.

"I missed you so much!" She said between ragged breaths.  
"I missed you to." Ron said, tears streaming down his face as well.  
"I didn't think you would ever come back." Ginny said, clinging onto him for dear life

"I thought I would never be able to come back." Ron said, hugging her tighter

Hermione watched her husband with his sister. She was grateful that he had his family back, but she needed him to be with her. She didn't want to be selfish, but she was having a baby for Christ sakes.

"Ron." Hermione said as a contraction took her again.

Ron grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her over to where Hermione was. He got back to his spot and held Hermione's hand.

"Ginny this is my wife Hermione." Ron explained. Ginny sat down on a chair and pulled it next to the bed.

"Hello Hermione. I remember you." Ginny said.

"I remember you to." Hermione said.

She gasped as another contraction took over her body. Over the hours all the Weasley kids showed up. They were so happy to have their brother back that a sort of party had developed. The medi-witch soon became frustrated and told them all to move into the next room. The Weasleys left the room saying 'Good luck' and 'its good to have you guys back'  
"Okay now Hermione it's time for pushing." The woman said.

"Thank god! Get this thing out of me." Hermione groaned.

Ron moved to help her sit up. Hermione slapped him.

"You did this to me. I am never letting you touch me again. NEVER!" Hermione yelled at him.

Ron was taken aback for a moment and just stared at her. He looked up to the medi-witch and she gave him a look that clearly said 'ignore her.' so he did just that. He reached out and held her hand.

"Okay Hermione on the count of three push. 1.2...3." The woman said.

Hermione pushed with all her might. She wanted this baby out now. She had been in labor for 13 hours. She was tired, but not to tired to get this baby out of her. The medi-witch counted to ten and told Hermione to stop pushing. She did and took deep breaths.

"Okay the baby is crowning. Only a few more pushes and then you can relax for a moment. Now push." The woman said.

Hermione pushed again with all her might. She felt the baby's head come push out of her. She gasped at pain seared through her body. The medi-witch told her to stop. Hermione didn't want to, but listened anyway. Hermione's sobs were heard throughout the room.

"Okay the head is out. Just one more Hermione and then the hardest part will be done. One more. That's all I am asking." The woman said.

"I can't!" Hermione screamed.

"Yes you can. I love you. Your strong you can do this." Ron said.

"Okay now push Hermione give me all you got." The woman said.

Hermione pushed with every last effort she had in her. She felt the baby leave her. She immediately stopped pushing and gasped. She heard her baby screaming. Hermione started to cry.

"It's a girl." The woman said.

"You hear that Hermione.. it's a girl! You did it." Ron said.

Hermione started to cry. She couldn't believe it. She had a baby girl. The woman cleaned up Hermione and the baby before she let Hermione hold her. The woman left, and told the Weasley family of the birth. She went and cleaned up herself. Ron and Hermione looked down at their daughter. Ron held Hermione in his arms. Hermione held their daughter. She was so beautiful.

"She's defiantly a Weasley." Hermione said motioning to the little patch of red curls. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Ron said

. The Weasley family came in. They all gathered around Hermione and Ron.

"She's so beautiful. Have you two picked a name yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. Bonnie Rae Weasley." Hermione said.

"Gorgeous name." Molly said.

She was crying. She had never expected her son to finally return with a wife and a child. He was much to young. He was only sixteen.

"Ron picked it out." Hermione said snuggling up to him.

Ron blushed. Everyone got to welcome the little Weasley into the family. After a while Ron decided that it was time for his family to get some sleep.

"I think it would be best if my wife and child got some sleep. They have had a big day." Ron said.

The Weasley's left the couple to their rest. This was the best day of their lives. They had Ron back and even though they were surprised to find him married with a child, they were just glad to have him back. They would talk later and catch up on the time they had lost.

**Okay I hope you liked it. I hope it answered your questions. I told you it would be fast past. I hope it wasn't to fast. I am not sure how many more chapters I will be writing. If any of you have a thought of what kind of a sequel to this story I could do. Please give me some ideas. I need them. Like I said I hope you liked the chapter. You have read now please review**.


	21. The First Night

**Here is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

Hermione woke up to the sounds of a baby crying. She groaned she went to get up. She was still very sore. Ron, who was already up, had picked up their daughter and brought her over to Hermione.

"I think she is hungry." Ron said.

"Oh. The book said that it's better if I breast feed the baby." Hermione said.

"Hum. Okay." Ron said handing her the crying baby.

Hermione held the baby and undid her hospital like robe. She brought the baby up to her chest, and helped the baby figure how to feed. Ron sat there and watched this. He was amazed at how Hermione knew what to do.

"It feels weird." Hermione said.

"Well, if I had a baby sucking on my nipple I'd say it felt weird too." Ron joked

"Oh you!" Hermione laughed and lightly shoved him "Not that."

"Alright, what does?" Ron asked getting a bit more serious.

"Being back after all these years. Actually seeing magic being done." Hermione said.

"Yeah it's weird being back. I can't believe how much everyone has changed." Ron said.

"Well you have changed also. You're not that skinny little boy anymore. I'm sure it was a big shock for them. Getting their son back and being coming grandparents at the same time." Hermione said.

" I wonder what made us come back." Ron said.

"I think it was the bottle." Hermione said after a moment of thinking.

"What bottle?" Ron asked.

"Well I was walking on the beach after my nap, and I stepped on something. I picked it up to get a better look, and the next thing I know I landed here." Hermione said.

"Must have been a portkey." Ron said.

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just something that transports you to other places." Ron said.

Hermione put Bonnie on her shoulder, and lightly burped her. She spit up just a little and Hermione wiped it up with a towel. She held bonnie in her arms, and made sure she was asleep.

"Want me to take her, and put her in her bed so you can get some rest? You had a tiring day. You should sleep." Ron said.

Hermione handed the baby over to Ron. Ron gently put the sleeping baby into her crib. He tucked her in and kissed her cheek before joining Hermione.

"The beds to soft it's hurting my back." Hermione said.

"Want me to give you a massage?" Ron asked.

"Yes please." Hermione said turning on her stomach.

Ron gave Hermione a massage. Before he knew it she was lightly snoring. Ron laid down next to her still rubbing her back. He slowly drifted off to sleep.

Hermione woke up to the smell off someone cooking. Her stomach growled loudly. Sitting up she found there to be clothes on the side of the bed. She picked up the robe and smelled it. It smelled clean.

Ron woke up when Hermione moved away from him. He sat up pulled her to him. He kissed her cheek and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mmmmm. Mom's cooking. My god, I've missed her cooking." Ron said.

"Where is the bathroom? I want to take a shower and put on these clean clothes." Hermione said.

"Do you think you can climb stairs?" Ron asked.

"I still hurt a little. I don't know if I can yet." Hermione sadly. She hated not being able to do things.

Ron picked Hermione up. He carried her to the bathroom and set her down. At that moment Ron heard a baby start screaming.

"Don't worry. You shower I'll take care of her." Ron said.

Ron went downstairs. He saw his mother holding his daughter. He watched as his mother hummed to his daughter. He never felt this happy in his life.

Walking up he embraced his mother and kissed her lightly on the cheek while she held the baby in her arms. Molly hugged her son with all her might, not wanting to let him go ever again. When Bonnie let out a little whimper Molly released him.

"She is so beautiful Ronald." Molly said, handing him his daughter.

" I never knew I could love someone so much in such a little time." Ron said looking down at his daughter.

"That's the way it feels each time." Molly said.

"I missed you guys so much." Ron said as tears sprung to his eyes.

"We missed you to. It was devastating to know that we wouldn't get you back anytime soon. Now

you're here, and you're all grown up." Molly said through tears of her own.

"I don't think I am all grown up. I'm getting there though. I think with your help Hermione and I can learn to be parents to our child like you were to us." Ron said.

"Where is Hermione?" Molly asked.

"She taking a shower." Ron said.

"You let that poor dear climb up the stairs? Ron she is in no condition to do such a thing. She just had a baby." Molly said indignantly

"I know Mom. Calm down. I carried her up to the bathroom before I came down here to check on Bonnie." Ron said.

"Well I will watch the baby. You two freshen yourselves up. I put some clothes by your bed." Molly said while taking Bonnie.

"Thanks mom." Ron said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek before getting the clothes and joined Hermione in the bathroom.

**Well that's it for this chapter. It was short and cute. Well at least I think it was. I hope you think the same way. Allot of you have questions. Time will answer them. (I also have to figure them out.) I have an idea of how to answer some of your questions. Other's I will figure out as I go. Well that's all for this chapter. Please Review.**


	22. Ginny's Boyfriend

**Here is the next chapter. I hope it clarifies a few things for you. Happy reading. Please review.**

Dear Heather,

I promised you that when they would get back I would inform you. Last night they both arrived. I would have owled you then, but something didn't go into plan. Don't worry your daughter is fine. I will request that you and your husband join us for breakfast. Your house is connected by floo. You know how to get here. Breakfast will be held at 9 am. I hope you can make it.

Love

Molly Weasley

Molly Weasley sent the letter out with Errol. Today was going to be a great day. The Weasley's were coming over. Ginny's boyfriend Harry would be coming over to stay the summer again. (Without Ron there, Harry had no reason to picture her as his sister.)

Everyone would be together again. Molly hadn't had all her children eating at the same meal in a long time.

Ron and Hermione married. Molly never in her wildest dreams, would have ever thought that they would come back married. She wanted to sit there and hold him and never let him go ever. She knew that she couldn't do that. He was almost all grown up. He had a child, and a wife. He hadn't needed her for almost 7 years. It pained her that he didn't need her anymore.

Ronald Weasley cleaned up and dressed. Hermione stood there watching him clean himself.

"Wow it feels so different." said Hermione. They hadn't worn proper clothes in what seemed like forever. These are so soft and a lot more comfortable than what we are used to wearing." Hermione said.

"Yeah and to think. I actually missed these hand-me down things." Ron said with a smirk.

He pulled Hermione to him and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"How are you feeling love?" Ron asked.

"Well now that I am finally clean, I feel a lot better." Hermione said.

"How about we go downstairs, and I will ask mom for a potion." Ron said.

"What do you need a potion for." Hermione asked.

"Not for me for you. I don't want you to be hurting all day." Ron said.

Ron helped Hermione go down stairs. He sat Hermione down on the couch and went to retrieve the potion from his mother. He came back later and told her to drink it all in one gulp. Hermione did.

"That's is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted." Hermione said with a grimace.

"How you feel?" Ron asked smiling.

Hermione stood up.

"Wow that was quick. I feel like my normal self again." Hermione said, amazed.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Ginny came running down the stairs. She opened the door.

"Hello Ginny." Harry said when she was in view.

"Harry!" Ginny said. She threw her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Come in Harry." Ginny said once she let him go.

Harry entered the house. Ginny was holding his hand. Harry stopped when he saw a couple he didn't know. The boy had red hair like the Weasley family. Though he was a lot more tanned, and had more freckles. The girl had brown hair. She to was also really tan.

"Harry remember Ron, the one I have told you about. Here he is. He has finally come home." Ginny said.

Ron stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry said, extending his arm out to him.

"Ron Weasley." Ron said shaking his hand.

"This is Hermione Granger, Harry." Ginny said.

Hermione went over to Ron and shook Harry's hand also.

"Are you two together?" Harry asked.

"She's my wife." Ron said.

"Wow that's terrific. You both look like you belong together." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks mate." Ron said.

Harry and Ron went off somewhere they talked about everything. Quidditch was a main topic.

"What is it with guys and sports?" Ginny asked laughing.

"I have no idea." Hermione said.

Hermione and Ginny went into the nursery. Bonnie had just woken up, and was obviously hungry.

Hermione fed her, and changed her with the help of Mrs. Weasley.

"Hermione dear." Molly said.

"Yes Mrs.Weasley?" Hermione said.

"I owled your parents. They will be arriving at 9 for breakfast." Molly said.

"Thank you for everything Mrs. Weasley. Or I guess I should be calling you mom from now on." Hermione said.

" That would be lovely dear. I am happy to know that you picture me as a mother type. Thank you." Molly said giving her daughter in law a hug.

Ginny and Hermione took Bonnie out into the living room. They sat on the couch and played with the little girl, making noises at her. Bonnie seemed to like this. She laughed for the first time.

"Ginny go get Ron." Hermione said.

Ginny told Ron to come into the living room. Ron was worried something was wrong. He and

Harry entered almost instantly.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Nothing Ron. She just laughed. Her first laugh. Here listen to her." Hermione said.

She tickled Bonnie. Bonnie went off in a fit of baby coos.

"Wow she did laugh." Ron said.

He picked her up and kissed her cheek. Bonnie nuzzled into Ron's neck and yawned.

"Someone must be tired. Want me to put her down?" Hermione asked.

"No let her sleep. She is fine where she is at." Ron said.

There was another knock at the door.

**I know I know. I am evil. But I will save that for the next chapter. I hope this answers some of your questions. About Harry. Well he obviously didn't befriend Malfoy. The first year he went through befriending the other Gryffindor's. Manly Neville. Harry meet Neville on the train. He helped him try to find the toad. He became friends with him. Then the next year he meets Ginny. Fred and George introduced them. In Harry's 5th year he asked her out. After spending so many summers with the Weasleys. So now that you know about Harry. Next chapter you all get to find out about her parents. What will happen? Will the approve of this? Will they disown her? Find out next time. Lol Please Review.**


	23. Hermione's Parents

**I am so sorry you guys. I have been trying to find time to write the next chapter. I have been writing songs for my band. Took up a lot of time. Well here is the next chapter. I am so sorry for the long wait. Please forgive me. If you don't I will cry. Okay I won't really, but still don't hate me. Onward!**

"Oh, that must be Hermione's parents," Molly said.

Hermione opened the door. There stood her mother and father. They had aged a little since she last saw them, but she still recognized them. The biggest shock was that there was a little girl and a little boy with them, both about the age of seven.

Hermione's mother clearly had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy and still full of tears. Hermione's dad looked the same, but wasn't crying now.

"Can we go see Auntie Molly now mommy?" The little girl asked.

"Oh, yes, go ahead you two," Hermione's mother said as she sniffed.

The two children ran into the house. Hermione looked at her parents. Her father was the first to make a move.

"Finally!" He said as he threw his arms around his daughter. It was strange to be in the arms of her dad once again after so long, but she liked it. She had missed her parents so much.

He hugged her like as if he was afraid of losing her again. Hermione's mother joined in on the hug. Hermione let the tears slip that she had been holding back.

"We've miss you so much!" Hermione's mother said through sobs.

"I've missed you guys too," Hermione said.

They clung to each other for a few more minutes, then let go and the Grangers entered the house.

"Mom, Dad. There's something I need to tell you," Hermione said.

"What is it dear?" Hermione's father said.

"Molly told me in her letter that something unexpected happened last night. What was it?" Her mother said.

"Well... Mom, Dad. When we were on that island, Ron and I married each other," Hermione said.

"That's excellent, honey. Congratulations!" Her mother said with a huge excited grin.

"That's not all mom." Hermione said.

"Oh?" Her dad questioned.

At that moment Ron came over carrying his sleeping daughter. Hermione's parents looked from Hermione, Ron, and then to the baby. The realization hit them.

"The thing that went unexpected was that I gave birth last night. Or I guess I should say, early this morning," Hermione said.

Hermione's mother broke out into sobs. Hermione looked at her mother. She didn't know what to expect from her parents. Their expressions gave her no clue as to what her parents were thinking.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting to find my little girl, and find she has her own little one!" Hermione's father said with a huge smile.

Hermione let the breath she had been holding go. Her parents were both beaming with joy. She

thought they would be angry. Now she felt foolish for thinking such thoughts.

"Is this your husband, Hermione?" Her mother asked pointing to Ron.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger. My name is Ronald Weasley," Ron said as he shook her hand.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you," Hermione's father said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Ron gulped loudly. Hermione saw the amused look on her dad's face. She couldn't help but giggle.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter, Mrs. Granger?" Ron asked.

"Why yes, I would, thank you," She said.

Ron placed his daughter in her arms. Mrs. Granger seemed to be overcome with emotions as she started crying for the second time that night. She looked at the baby adoringly. She was so beautiful. She looked a lot like Hermione did as a baby. Some features like the hair, nose, and ears were obviously from her father.

"She looks a lot like you both," she said.

"Look at that hair. She is definitely a Weasley," Hermione's dad said.

"Mommy, I wanna see the baby." It was the little girl Hermione saw at the door who spoke.

"Hermione, this is your sister Heidi. Heidi, this is your big sister Hermione," Hermione's mother said.

Hermione bent down and looked at the little girl. She was definitely related.

"Hi," Heidi said shyly.

"Hi, Heidi," Hermione said, smiling at her sister.

Heidi wrapped her arms around Hermione. She hugged her then kissed her on the check.

"I always wanted a big sister. Mommy said I already had one. Now I get to have one for real," Heidi said.

"And I always wanted a sister. Now I get to have one," Hermione said with a smile.

"And a brother," said the little boy shyly.

"Hermione, this is Brett," Hermione's mother said.

"Hi, Brett," Hermione said.

"Hi, Hermione," Brett said.

Hermione gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which he wiped off as soon as possible.

"Time for breakfast," called a voice, that was distinctly Mrs. Weasley's. With smiles all around, they headed for the kitchen.

Okay how was it. Did you like it? I tried to make it good. I want to wish you all a Happy Holiday. Well thanks for reading, now please review!


	24. Remembering

**I am so sorry guys for not updating in forever. I just got done with finals a couple weeks ago. They were brutal. Not only that, but my choir has been practicing every day after school. I have been given allot of homework lately, and allot of time is spent at my job. I know excuses don't mean anything. But please forgive me. I promise to try to work in a couple chapters during my busy schedule. Thanks. Please Read and then Review**. 

Flash back

"Why do you insist on making us read that weird book?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed.

"If we are supposed to be witches and wizards don't you think we should learn some magic?" Hermione said.

"Yes, but that is why we'll go to Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Yeah and when are we getting off this island and going to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked stubbornly.

"Good point. But why learn anything at all?" Ron said.

"If we ever do get off this island don't you think that we should know some stuff about magic. I mean if we get back to our families then what will become of us. We will be so far behind everyone our age. We already are." Hermione said.

"Let us be behind I say." Ron said leaning back against the wall of their hut.

"And I say let's at least know the basics. That way we won't have to be complete idiots when we return." Hermione said.

"If we return you mean." Ron said with a sigh.

"Okay can you just please do this for me? Without comments?" Hermione asked.

"Fine." Ron said.

End of Flashback

Hermione Granger laid in bed not able to sleep. Her life had defiantly changed. For the better. It had been exactly one week since Hermione and Ron were back. Everything was so different from the island. The smells, the food. Even the heat and the sun seemed different.

Hermione went to the cradle and picked up Bonnie, being careful not to wake her. Hermione looked at her daughter. Being a parent was hard. She had no idea it would be this hard. But that hardly mattered when she looked at Bonnie. She loved her daughter so much.

'How can I love someone so much that I practically just met?' Hermione thought.

She had been thinking a lot lately. What was to become of her? Was she going to go to Hogwarts? What about Bonnie? Surely she couldn't come along. If she didn't go how would she get her schooling? How would she get a good job?

Questions like these kept her up at night. Getting up, she softly put Bonnie into her cradle. She tucked her in, making sure she wouldn't get cold during the night. She got into bed. Ron stirred a little, bringing Hermione closer to him. Their legs tangled together and Ron unconsciously threw his arm across Hermione's stomach. Hermione smiled to herself and snuggled up to Ron. She soon fell into a peaceful sleep.

Flash back

Ron tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He was going to be a dad soon. He couldn't wait. Hermione's stomach was huge. Of course he would never tell her that. Hermione had gotten a little moody lately... Okay a lot moody. He didn't care though. He still loved her.

His favorite part of Hermione being pregnant would have to be feeling his child move inside her. It amazed him how something was alive inside her. He was always touching her stomach, kissing it, and you could occasionally catch him talking to the baby. He didn't think the baby could hear him, but Hermione said that the baby could. So he continued his talks with their child.

Even though he couldn't wait to be a father, he was dreading it as well. What if he wasn't a good father? How would he become a good one? He didn't know anything about being a father. He didn't want to let Hermione down. That would kill him.

Ron spent many nights staying up with his thoughts about being a father. Hermione always told him that when the time comes he would be a great father to their child. He hoped she was right.

End of Flashback

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes?" Hermione said waking up.

"Do you think I'm a good father?" Ron asked. Hermione could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"No. I don't." Hermione said.

"Why?" Ron said with a hint of hurt in his tone.

"Because I think you're a great father." Hermione said.

She turned to face him. She knew that he worried about being a father. She always assured him he would do fine.

"Honestly?" Ron asked, uncertain.

"Yes Ron I honestly think so. You are so caring…loving your child is one of the biggest parts of being a great father. I can tell by the way you look at her., with such pride and joy. It's the way a father should look at his child." Hermione said, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you." Ron said.

"And I love you. Now go to sleep. You need your rest. Good night Daddy." Hermione said.

"Good night mommy." Ron said kissing her good night.

**Hey I hope you liked this chapter. I promise to update as soon as I can. Again sorry for the long wait. First you read, Now you Review.**


	25. Begining of forever

**Hey everyone i really hope you like the last and final chapter of Nowhere but Here. I had my beat reader go over the entire story and fix my mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review. **

**Thanks to my beta reader.**

**Four Years Later**

"Daddy!" a little girl yelled and ran over to her father, her perfect curls bouncing about.

"Hey princess." Ron said as he picked up his daughter.

"I? so proud of you and mommy, daddy." Bonnie said.

"Thanks Princess." Ron said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

After four long years Ron and Hermione had finally finished their schooling at Hogwarts. It was the most difficult thing in the world for both of them. Taking care of a little girl and finishing up their schooling was hard, but in the end it was worth it.

"Where's mommy?" Bonnie asked.

"Right here sweetheart. Mommy just went to the restroom." Hermione said.

Ron put his daughter down and watched as she ran over to greet her mother. Ron couldn't believe he was finally finished with Hogwarts. Normally it would take a regular Hogwarts student seven years to graduate. Ron and Hermione only took four. Unlike most students Ron and Hermione only allowed themselves one vacation, Christmas. Other then that they put in their time at Hogwarts. The rest of their free time was spent at the burrow taking care of Bonnie.

"Daddy, its time to go home." Bonnie said taking her fathers hand in one and her mother's in the

other.

Ron smiled at his daughter. Even though he was finished with Hogwarts, he knew he was just moving on to the beginning of the rest of his life, with his wife and daughter. He knew this wasn't the end to his story.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I don't know how many sequels are going to be made , but i do know that anywhere but here is finished as of now, and the next will be up soon. Please read them and review Review REVIEW. REVVVIEEW.**


End file.
